Time Of Dying
by rosewhip889
Summary: Summary inside of story; Virgil/StaticxOC. Expect slow updating; Writer's Block has struck.
1. On The Ground I Lay

Rosewhip: All right, I realize that you guys are probably getting tired of me posting more and more stories, but if I don't write these ideas down, they will _NOT_ leave me alone. This is my first _actual_ Static Shock fanfic and begins right after the second Big Bang.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN ANY CHARACTER IN STATIC SHOCK. I WISH I DID, 'CAUSE THEN NO ONE WOULD SEE RICHIE, HOTSTREAK AND VIRGIL EVER, **_**EVER,**_** AGAIN.**

Summary: After her parents were killed in the first Big Bang, 16 year-old Lyla Moore has, figuratively, vanished off the face of the Earth… then again, to her peers at school she never existed. Then, after the second Big Bang, she inhales some of the gas as it blows in front of her and when she wakes up the next morning, she can read minds and shape-shirt (like Replikon, but she can only shape-shift into animals.) Her powers eventually cause her to collapse and because she doesn't want it to happen again, she seeks out Dakota's two heroes, Static Shock and Gear, for help. Read and follow along as she trains to control her powers, helps the dynamic duo out occasionally and eventually ends up falling for Dakota's number one hero. Story is rated M for Mature content, is Virgil/StaticxOC and contains romance, comedy, adventure, horror and tragedy.

* * *

**Time Of Dying**  
Chapter One: On the ground I lay

~STORY START~

~LYLA'S P.O.V. ~

I was just lying on my back, staring up at the ceiling of the abandoned building that I lived in and then groaned; I wasn't getting any sleep _again_. Sitting up, I grabbed my hat, stood up and descended down the stairs. Sitting in the lobby was another homeless, an old man. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Still can't sleep L?" He asked and I shook my head.

My name's Lyla Moore, a not-quite-so-normal 16 year-old. I have shoulder length dark silvery-grey hair, pale blue eyes and fair-looking skin. My figure's okay, I guess; not too athletic but not very fat; living on the streets tends to do that to people. I'm not that tall, stuck at 5'4" and not really all that feminine.

"No, not really." I said and he merely shook his head sadly.

"So young yet so sad. Well, I hope that you'll be able to soon; you look like you're ready to pass out."

It was probably true; ever since the first Big Bang took my parents life, I stopped doing stuff. Then again, in order to do stuff, you kinda sorta have to have friends to do stuff with; I didn't have any.

I was the outcast at the school, always sitting alone never talking and never doing anything. I probably would, if I'd been asked by people but the sight of my hair and my eyes always set people on edge; it's not every day that you see a girl with silvery-grey hair and blue eyes so pale that they almost look white.

"Yeah, makes two of us." I said and headed out the door, closing it behind me.

I shivered; it was a little chilly out and I completely forgot about the fact that I don't own a jacket. Sighing, I stuck my hands in my pockets and headed for the docks, the place where it began; the place where my parents had died.

They'd been cops, or the "fuzz" as I like to call them and they'd been on-call when a huge explosion happened down at the docks. I never really got any of the details, but all I know is that they were killed trying to help a kid; one reason why I will _never_ join a gang. Gangs tended to get innocent people killed.

I was about halfway to the docks when there was a _huge_ explosion down there; I tripped over a rock and at that time a wind picked up, coming from the docks. I looked up and saw a cloud of purple gas heading my way. My eyes widened before I regained my feet and just stood there. I could only watch as the gas-the same colored gas that had gotten my parents killed-swirled across the street right in my face.

I must have breathed it in or something because the next thing I knew, I was coughing and hacking as my eyes started to water and I stumbled back as everything got blurry.

_What… the hell… is this gas _made_ of?_ I thought before I lost my balance and fell backwards, cracking my head against the ground, hard enough for me to see stars. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the sight of purple gas swirling over my head.

~THREE DAYS LATER AT 7:30~

A whining noise sounding right next to my ear brought me back to consciousness. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a black nose attached to a furry tan nose in my face; Max, the shepherd mix that lives in the abandoned building with me and everyone else. I groaned, closed my eyes and turned over onto my side and pressed my hand against… a mattress? My eyes snapped open and I shot up into a sitting position only to fall back as a savage headache raged through my head.

"Whoa, easy there L! You banged your head pretty hard; you may have a concussion." I looked over and saw Old Man, along with some other people, standing in the doorway. My throat suddenly feeling very dry, I swallowed and opened my mouth.

"How long was I out?" I asked croakily and Old Man waved a giant hand.

"Awhile; it's almost 7:30. Do we need to take you to the hospital to get checked on?" A girl, Amy, asked; I slowly shook my head to avoid causing more pain.

"No; I'll be fine. I just need a fresh change of clothes and my school bag; I've got school in less than an hour." I said as I shakily stood up and Max cocked his head, watching me with interest.

_Should you _really_ be standing, mistress?_

I stumbled when I heard a male voice in my head but otherwise didn't notice it; I chalked it up being the result of my headache. Old Man handed me some fresh clothes and after Amy gave me my bag they left to give me some privacy so that I could get dressed. Swiftly changing into a dark blue long-sleeve shirt, a pair of ratty blue jeans and my old worn-out sneakers, I saw that Amy had left me a black hoodie. Touched, I reached out and pulled it on; it was a little baggy but I didn't mind.

Grabbing my bag, I walked out of my room and saw Amy leaning against the wall; catching sight of me she smiled.

"I know your birthday isn't until next month, but I thought that you'd need a jacket." She said and I gave her a smile; who said I needed friends at school when I had friends among the homeless?

"Thanks Amy; I appreciate it." I said and she shrugged; being neither of us the hugging type, I patted her on her head and walked down the stairs.

"Hey, L!" I turned and caught a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin from Old Man's adopted niece, a young Asian girl named Leila. "Take it; you'll need them by the end of the day." She said mysteriously and I nodded; she was some kind of seer and none of us doubted her when it came to stuff like this.

After giving everyone in the building a wave, I walked outside into the chilly air, closed the door behind me, zipped my hoodie up and trudged down the road. The air helped clear my headache some, but there were still voices.

_Please, please, _PLEASE_ let me out! I've seriously got to go!_

_Keep your _nose_ away from my litter box, dog-breath!_

Shaking my head, I sighed and massaged my temples; man, I _really_ must have a concussion if I'm hearing voices. It'll go away if I stay awake.

The walk to school was uneventful and when I reached the steps of Dakota High, I saw four people standing next to the steps chatting, four unlikely people that I would expect at the school this early: Richie Foley, Frieda Goren, Virgil Hawkins and Daisy Watkins.

Pausing long enough to cram the aspirin into my bag and to take a quick drink of water, I shoved the water bottle into my bag and started heading for the stairs. Right as I was about to walk up the stairs, I heard someone shout my name and I bit back the groan; looking over my shoulder I saw Amy running towards.

"Uh, Amy, what's up?" I asked and she lifted up a notebook, a notebook that I needed for my art class.

"You left this behind." She said and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Shit, I did? Damn; I'm not on earth today." I said and she snorted.

"Are you _ever_ on earth?" She asked and I sighed; was today the day that I would be picked on shamelessly? Suddenly, Amy grew serious and looked me straight in the eye. "Leila says that today is your last day in the building." She said and I nodded; before I left I stuffed everything that I owned into my father's old duffel bag and had placed it behind my door.

"Yeah; my stuff's already packed, so all I have to do is find another building, drop my book bag off and I'll be swinging by with some food for you guys before I grab my stuff. The usual?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah; I'll let Old Man know." She said as she handed me my notebook and I nodded.

"I'll see ya guys around." I said and she ran off; turning around I found four pairs of eyes watching me: two brown, one blue and one green. After a few seconds, it pissed me off, but I didn't let it show. I decided to wait until it was time to go to class so I walked over to one of the tables, sat down and placed my head down; my head felt like it was getting ready to split in two and I hated that feeling.

~VIRGIL'S P.O.V. ~

"So did you guys do your science homework?" Daisy asked and I looked at Richie.

"Is _that_ what that sheet of paper was? I thought that it was one of Sharon's nasty recipes so I threw it away." I said joking, and then the name "Lyla!" rang out. Looking towards the street, I couldn't help but stare when I saw Lyla Moore, a student who's been missing for about three days, stopped near the steps; approaching her was a homeless girl that I've seen around; in her hand was a black notebook that I've Lyla drawing in.

"Uh, Amy, what's up?" Lyla asked and the girl Amy lifted the book up.

"You left this behind." Lyla rubbed the back of her neck almost sheepishly.

"Shit, did I? Damn." I blinked in shock; I've never heard Lyla cuss. "I'm not on earth today." Lyla said and Amy snorted.

"Are you _ever_ on earth?" She asked and Lyla sighed. All of a sudden, Amy grew serious. "Leila says that today is your last day in the building." Lyla nodded. This caught all of our interests; none of us knew that Lyla lived alone. Then again, she didn't talk to any of us inside or outside of school.

"Yeah; my stuff's already packed, so all I have to do is find another building, drop my book bag off and then I'll be swinging by with some food for you guys before I grab my stuff. The usual?" Lyla asked and Amy nodded.

"Yeah; I'll let the Old Man know." She said as she handed Lyla the notebook and Lyla nodded. "How late you workin' tonight?" She asked and Lyla flinched.

"Till midnight; I'll see ya guys around." She said right before Amy ran off and she turned around only to stop; the four of us were watching her. I was startled to see that she had bags under her eyes; how long has it been since she's gotten some sleep?

After a staring match of the century, I saw her eyes harden and instead of walking into the school like usual, she headed over towards one of the tables, sat down and then laid her head down on the table.

"Hey, I didn't know that Lyla lived with a bunch of homeless people." Daisy said, staring at her, and I shrugged.

"Neither did I. I mean, we don't talk to each other; we pass each other in the hallway and she never says hi, even though I wave." I said and Frieda frowned.

"I wonder what her problem is." She said and Daisy looked at her.

"Maybe because none of us tried to talk to her during elementary and middle school? I mean just because her hair and eyes are weird doesn't mean anything." She reminded us and I felt a twinge of guilt run through me; I was Static and yet I was almost as bad as Hotstreak. Lyla was suffering and I wasn't able to see that.

Just then, a bunch of kids walked up and I looked at my watch to see that it was already 8; school would be starting in half an hour.

"Hey, school's going to start in half an hour; we'll finish this later." I said and the other three nodded; behind Daisy's head I saw Lyla raise her head as she stood up, grabbed her notebook, crammed it into her back and pulled out a bottle of water and some aspirin.

As I watched, she took some and downed it with water with a pained expression; was she in pain? After stuffing both water and bottle into her bag she zipped it up, walked towards the steps, climbed them and walked into the school without so much as a glance back at us.

* * *

Yes, I realize that I already have _several_ stories up and going, but if I don't get these ideas out of my head, then I will go _insane!_ Anyway, tell me how you like and also, as soon as I get this posted, I will put a poll up on my profile; do you think that Richie should get with Hotstreak, yes or no? Anyway, read and review!


	2. Motionless In Pain

**DISCLAIMER: I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN ANY CHARACTER IN STATIC SHOCK. I WISH I DID, 'CAUSE THEN NO ONE WOULD SEE RICHIE AND VIRGIL EVER, **_**EVER,**_** AGAIN.**

Summary: After her parents were killed in the first Big Bang, 16 year-old Lyla Moore has, figuratively, vanished off the face of the Earth… then again, to her peers at school she never existed. Then, after the second Big Bang, she inhales some of the gas as it blows in front of her and when she wakes up the next morning, she can hear the voices of animals and shape-shift (like Mystique, but can only shape-shift into animals.) Her powers eventually cause her to collapse and because she doesn't want it to happen again, she seeks out Dakota's two heroes, Static Shock and Gear, for help. Read and follow along as she trains to control her powers, helps the dynamic duo out occasionally and eventually ends up falling for Dakota's number one hero. Story is rated M for Mature content, is Virgil/StaticxOC and contains romance, comedy, adventure, horror and tragedy.

'_animal voices'_

'_**Lyla speaking to animals'**_

'thinking'

* * *

**Time Of Dying**

Chapter Two: Motionless in pain

~STORY START~

~LYLA'S P.O.V. ~

I knew that they were talking about me, even though I couldn't hear them; I just knew by the glances that I knew they were casting at me every now and then. However, I chose to ignore the looks and instead concentrating on what seemed to be _voices_ in my _head_; maybe that purple gas had caused me to go insane.

_Don't touch my nut!_

_God, I'm so hungry! When is that human going to feed me?_

_SQUIRREL! _(1)

Okay, I'll admit it, that last one was funny, but come _on_! Enough was fucking enough; when would they end?

"Hey, school's going to start in half an hour; we'll finish this later." I heard Virgil say as other students walked towards the school, chattering, and I groaned softly before raising my head.

I caught Virgil watching me over Daisy's head; I ignored it. I stood up, grabbed my notebook, crammed it into my book bag and pulled out the bottle of water and aspirin. Unscrewing the cap, I popped two pills into my mouth, screwed the cap back on and then swallowed it with some water; I grimaced and then crammed both bottles back into my bag. After zipping it up, I walked towards the school steps, walked up them and entered the school without even giving Virgil and his friends a glance; why should I waste either of our precious time? I walked over to my locker and stopped; someone was being funny.

Written on my locker door was a single word in bold print:

**FREAK**

Growling softly, I walked over and opened it, pulled out my textbooks and crammed them into my bag just as a pair of footsteps paused behind me.

"Oh man…" It was Virgil and his friend Richie.

"Hey, you need any help?" Virgil asked and I shook my head as I slammed the door shut; just another peachy day in the mundane existence of Lyla Moore.

"No, I'm fine; I'll clean it off later." I said shortly after giving my combination lock a spin and headed for my math class, a class that I was failing _horribly_.

Sitting down in my seat, I sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose; I wasn't trying to be rude to Virgil, but the locker incident had pissed me off and to top it all off I _still_ had a damned headache. Setting my hand down on the desk, I turned my head and stared out the window, watching the birds fly around Dakota High.

_Hey, wait up guys! I can't fly as fast as you!_

I shook my head and right about that time kids started to file in, followed by the math teacher, Miss Grissom. Around 8:30, Virgil and Richie filed in, being their usual clown selves, and the bell rang right after they walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Foley, please take your seats. Miss Moore, so glad that you could join us today." Miss Grissom droned out and I gave her an odd look. "You've been missing for three days; where have you been?" Any warmth in my face left; I was out for three days?

"Uh, sorry Miss Grissom; someone thought it would be funny to poison my food when I wasn't looking." I lied, staring at her, and everyone looked at me; I ignored them and kept my gaze on Miss Grissom, who pursed her lips.

"Well, don't let it happen again. I was going to send a student to your house of residence, but no one seems to know where you live at the moment; so, your work is up here on the desk." She said and I quickly stood up; walking forward, I ignored al the looks that I got and picked it up.

"Thank you." I said quietly, keeping my eyes glued to the papers, I turned around and headed back for my seat.

_WATCH OUT!_

I jerked my head up in time to see that someone had placed a foot in the middle of the walkway to trip me; it was the star of the football team, William Johnson. Giving him a cold glare, I stepped over his foot and sat back down; all around me I could hear the whispers. Ignoring them, I lowered my head and concentrated on my work as Miss Grissom began class. I gave up trying to do my make-up work and started taking notes as she put them on the board.

About halfway through class, my bones started to feel a little… weird. Itchy, almost, as if something was occurring deep within them. They also hurt, but I ignored it; I needed this class in order to graduate in two years. When the bell finally rang, I grabbed my text books as everyone else filed out the class; I was right behind them and had just stepped out into the hall when a foot, hidden, shot out and tripped me. I stumbled forward and banged my head against the lockers, loudly and _painfully_, just as someone's foot crashed against my right side; I gave a gasp of pain as some blood came up.

"Hey, freak. Been a while since anyone's seen you." It was Johnson and his group. I tried to look at them, but my head wouldn't cooperate; the sensation in my bones made it feel like my bones were moving around and it hurt like hell; I couldn't move and I started to grow angry. "Come on freak, get up."

"Johnson!" A male voice rang out; while the group's attention was diverted, I managed to get my anger under control but still couldn't move much; my bones were still hurting. "Leave her alone; she didn't do anything to you, man!" It was Virgil and Johnson sneered as Frieda and Daisy ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" Daisy asked; I flinched and moved away as she placed a hand on my shoulder, earning a concerned frown from both girls.

"I'll be fine." I said as I managed to sit up and Johnson sneered down at me.

"Where are your police parents _now_ freak? Oh, that's right, you don't _have_ any parents; the Big Bang killed them!" He announced and every kid in the hallway stopped when they heard that; their eyes landed on me. I mean, after all, no one knew about it; it'd been kept quiet from everyone, except me; I still don't know how they died.

Anger humming through my body, I ignored it and stood up, despite the feeling of my bones grinding against each other.

"You know what, Johnson? My parents may be dead, but at least I know that _mine_ gave a damn about me. Can't say the same about _you_, can we?" I asked quietly and just about everyone in the hall gasped as his face filled with rage.

"Break it up, break it up. Mr. Johnson, get to class. Miss Moore, are you okay?" It was my art teacher Mrs. Smithson and I nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I said the last comment directed at Daisy and her friends before walking away, heading for history class.

~FF- LUNCH~

It was now lunch and as always I didn't eat; wasn't hungry and besides, I eat after work. I was merely leaning against a tree, doodling, when I heard someone shout my name; looking up I saw Daisy, Frieda, Richie and Virgil waving to me. Lifting an eyebrow, I hesitantly raised an arm in greeting and then went back to drawing. I was trying to ignore all the voices in my head but it wasn't working; I finally placed my pencil down, leaned my head against the tree and closed my eyes.

_We need more nuts!_

_Come on down here, birdy; become my lunch._

_Master, may we go for a walk now? __**Please**__?_

_Dog-breath, I swear, the next time I catch you eating my crap-_

'_**SILENCE!'**_I had had enough and roared that mentally._**'I'm trying to do my classwork and all this talking is driving me **_**insane!**_** Now will you **_**please**_** quiet down for a **_**little bit**_**?'**_

Everything was quiet in my head; guess I pissed the voices off or something.

_Sorry, mistress._ I sighed and closed my eyes; finally, everything was quiet.

"Hey, are you okay?" I jerked and snapped my eyes open; Daisy had walked over while I was yelling at the voices in my head and I looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I asked warily, and she smiled.

"Well, for starter's you're not eating and for a little bit you stopped moving." She said and I inclined my head.

"Sorry; I tend to do that. As for eating… I'm not hungry." I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Not hungry? Girl, we haven't seen you eat in _weeks_." She scolded; I gave her a cool look. I shoved my notebook into my bookbag and zipped it up. I stood up and started to walk away, pausing briefly to do something.

"Yeah, well… sorry I can't perfect like you guys." I said and then walked away; I needed to talk to the janitor about borrowing some stuff to get the spray paint off my locker. After locating the janitor, I explained what happened and, reluctantly, he handed over a bottle and a rag. Walking over to my locker, I set my bag down on the ground, sprayed cleaner over the word, and began scrubbing.

I had just finished up when the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and it was now time to get back to class. Sighing, I opened the locker back up, pulled my bag out and then closed it, rag and bottle of cleaner in hand. Walking away, I quickly located the janitor, gave him the cleaner and rag back with a thank you and hurried to science class.

~FF-END OF SCHOOL~

When the final bell rang, I sighed and packed up my bag; the weekend has just started and I was going to start it off by working at the store. After putting what work I didn't have to do in my locker, I closed it, adjusted my sweater and headed for work while most everyone else goofed off and just acted like normal teenagers. Throwing my bag over my right shoulder, I headed off down the sidewalk, ignoring the way everyone around me acted; they acted as if school was over for the summer! Well… that wouldn't be a _bad_ thing; at least it would be warm. Shivering, I pulled my hood up over my head to get some warmth flowing and lengthened my stride so that I could get to the store and out of the cold faster.

After what felt like an eternity, I entered the store and sighed as the warm air enveloped me.

"Moore, you're early!" I looked up to see my boss Mr. Altimer, a tall man with short blonde hair and hazel eyes, staring at me and I nodded.

"I hurried so that I could get out of the cold; it's a little chilly out there." I said and then headed for the back.

Once I was back there, I changed into my uniform, grabbed the broom and dustpan and went to work.

~FF-END OF WORK~

Around 12:30, I was finally done; work had been hell. I'd just finished sweeping when it started to storm really bad outside and people walked in, tracking mud all _over_ the place; I had to mop every inch of the store. Then, when I was done with that, I went through and organized all the books, movies and magazines, the entire time my head pounding and my bones burning every other hour or so. Sighing as I changed into my street clothes, I hung up my uniform and checked my wallet to make sure that I had some money; it was now time to buy some food for the people at the old run-down building or, as I like to call it, the ORDB.

Heading for the Burger Fool (2), I walked in and approached the counter; the cashier looked up and when she saw me, she smiled.

"Shall I get you the usual Miss Moore?" She asked and I nodded.

"Please." I said, pulling out about 20 dollars, and set it down on the counter. She took from me and typed in my order right before she rang it up and placed the money in the draw.

I moved over to the left so that the couple of people behind me could order their food while I waited for mine. After about 20-30 minutes, my order-in about three, maybe four, bags- was carried over to the counter and I took the bags. After nodding my thanks, I walked out of the fast-food place, ignoring all the looks I got, and headed for the ORDB. While walking, I heard electricity buzzing and looked up; flying over head were a pair of people, boys around my age; one African-American, the other Caucasian.

I knew who they were, of course; I mean, who didn't know who Static Shock and his sidekick/friend Gear were?

I stopped and hid in the shadows while they flew by. When they were out of sight, I stepped out into the light and continued on my way; I'd always hid from any bang babies, ever since the Big Bang. Adjusting my grip on the bags, I set off at a brisk walk when Amy stepped into sight. Stopping a few feet in front of her, I watched as her eyes light up at the sight of food; it's been a few days since she probably ate last.

"Here; I brought the food. There's enough for everyone." I said and she took the bags with a nod.

"Okay. You know, you don't need to do this. Don't you have some cousins, an aunt and uncle somewhere in the city?" I flinched and gave Amy a dirty look; I had told her of my remaining family and that there was no _way_ that I would ever go live with them.

I mean, think about it. What would people at school say if they found out that I was related to one of the dangerous bang babies in Dakota? That's right, people! My cousin is none other than Francis Stone, a.k.a. F-Stop, a.k.a. Hotstreak. If me being related to Hotstreak _ever_ became public knowledge… life as I know it would never be the same. People already hated me because of my looks; the last thing I needed was to be feared because I just happened to be related to someone who went from being a bully to a bang baby.

"Amy… I _can't_ live with them; Francis is a bang baby, as is Tammy, and besides… I don't trust Uncle Jay _or_ Aunt Diana; I've heard things about them and I _so_ do not want to find out if they're true or not. Anyway, I haven't seen _either_ of my cousins and I'm comfortable with my situation right now." I said, the last part about my accommodations being a total lie, but she bought and slowly nodded. "Anyhoo, you need to get that food to the others; I'll be by in a little bit to get my stuff." I said and she gave me another nod before taking off towards the ORDB.

Sighing in relief that everybody was fed, I headed off towards a different part of the neighborhood when, out of the blue, my bones erupted into movement and it felt like I was literally on _fire_. Gasping, I stumbled into an abandoned apartment building that was, thankfully, devoid of life. Losing my balance, I fell to the cold floor, and began to writhe in pain a few inches away from the moonlight shining through one of the broken windows.

My vision faded, my stomach plummeted, my ears roared and my heart rate took off; it felt like my heart was going to explode right out of my chest. The entire time my bones burned and moved and I felt like I was covered in bugs; my skin was _crawling_. The pain was _unbearable_, and eventually I was unable to even crawl or make a move; the pain had finally paralyzed me.

'_Am I… _dying_?'_ was the last thing I thought before finally succumbing and became lost in the black abyss of pain.

* * *

(1) If you can guess what movie this is from, then Kudos and a free cyber cookie!

(2) I'm not positive if this is the name of the burger place that Virgil works at when Rubberband Man first comes onto the scene, so if it's something else please PM me and let me know!


	3. I Can See My Life Flashing Before My Eye

**DISCLAIMER: I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN ANY CHARACTER IN STATIC SHOCK. I WISH I DID, 'CAUSE THEN NO ONE WOULD SEE RICHIE AND VIRGIL EVER, **_**EVER,**_** AGAIN.**

Summary: After her parents were killed in the first Big Bang, 16 year-old Lyla Moore has, figuratively, vanished off the face of the Earth… then again, to her peers at school she never existed. Then, after the second Big Bang, she inhales some of the gas as it blows in front of her and when she wakes up the next morning, she can hear the voices of animals and shape-shift (like Mystique, but can only shape-shift into animals/animal-type demons, like Youko from YuYu Hakusho.) Her powers eventually cause her to collapse and because she doesn't want it to happen again, she seeks out Dakota's two heroes, Static Shock and Gear, for help. Read and follow along as she trains to control her powers, helps the dynamic duo out occasionally and eventually ends up falling for Dakota's number one hero. Story is rated M for Mature content, is Virgil/StaticxOC and contains romance, comedy, adventure, horror and tragedy.

Also: Robert Hawkins married Trina, so she's Virgil's step-mom in the story.

'_animal voices'_

'_**Lyla speaking to animals'**_

'thinking'

* * *

**Time Of Dying**  
Chapter Three: I Can See My Life Flashing Before My Eyes

~STORY START~

~LYLA'S P.O.V. ~

~FOUR HOURS LATER~

The first thing I became aware of was the sound of my own heart; had it been that loud _before_? Not just that, but the crickets outside the building sounded like they were right beside my _ear_. Opening my eyes, I groaned and shut them; when did someone turn the brightness of the dark up a couple of volumes?

Adjusting myself, I slowly lifted myself up off the ground and into a sitting position, noticing the fact that my head was slightly swimming, my bones weren't hurting as much as before and that I felt a little… _odd_ in my own skin. What the hell? Opening my eyes slowly, I waited for my sight to clear before taking a look around; what time was it?

Somehow managing to stand up, even though my balance was messed up, I managed to stay upright. Staggering over to the window, I looked out and saw that the moon wasn't as bright as it usually is at midnight; it was probably somewhere near four in the morning. Sighing, I turned around and slowly sat down; I'd spent much of the night unconscious, not sleeping though, because I fainted.

Leaning my head against the wall, I closed my eyes and heaved another sigh before opening my eyes and pushed away from the wall. Hey, since the building was abandoned, I might as well stay here for a while; I'd get a lot of privacy. Grabbing my bag and tossing it into a dark corner, I set out, my balance slowly returning to me, and made my way to the ORDB.

The walk was uneventful and when I finally reached the ORDB, everything was quiet, telling me that everyone was asleep; good. Quietly entering the building, I made my way up to my room. The quiet made me notice the fact that I could _hear_ Old Man's snores, and he was on the highest floor, which was about 6 floors above my head; weird.

I quietly made my way up to my room, which was on the fourth floor. Upon reaching my door, I tried to quietly open the door and winced when it _loudly_ creaked; the hinges were rusty. Thankfully, no one woke up, so I quickly grabbed the duffel bag with my spare clothes in it, turned and inhaled sharply when I saw Max standing behind me, his head cocked to the right.

"Max, go lay down!" I whispered and he sat down, his brown eyes watching me.

'_Mistress, shouldn't _you_ be asleep? The sun will be rising in an hour'._ A male voice filled my head and I stiffened. Cautiously looking around, I saw that there was nobody around; it was just me and Max in the hallway.

"Okay, it's official; I'm hearing voices in my head yet there's no one around. I am slowly going insane. Where's my padded room?" I asked quietly, walking past Max, and I heard a snort.

'_Mistress, you are _not_ going insane; it's me, Max.'_ I stopped in my footsteps and slowly turned around, staring at Max.

"E_xcuse me_? That's _you_ I hear in my head?" I whispered frantically and his tail wagged, stirring up the dust.

'_That's correct, mistress. I was also the one to find you after you inhaled the purple mist that came from the docks.'_ He replied and I felt my knees go weak with shock; fuck. If that purple gas was what I think it was, then… I was a bang baby?

"Are you saying that I'm a-a _bang baby_?" I whispered and he panted.

'_Is that what you humans with special powers are called? Then… yes, you are.'_

My knees gave out and I landed on them with a soft thud; fuck. Fuck. Me. Sideways; Max continued.

'_Mistress, you are now one of us; one of the sea, the sky, the land. All you have to do is command us and we will obey.'_ He said and I stared at him blankly; do what?

"Um… can you say that in _English_ please?" I asked and heard him sigh.

'_You, basically, are what we call a goddess, for you can hear our pleas and _help us_; when we are in pain, so are you. When _you_ are in pain, so are we and we will hunt you out to help. I will be going with you to help you out in anyway I can; however, when your time comes for you to find a mate, you are on your own.'_ He said and I stared at him; find my… mate? Wait.

"You mean I'll go into _heat_ like you guys?" I nearly shrieked; his brown eyes gave me my answer and I sighed. "Great. So, every three to four months I'll go into heat and that'll make me hunt out someone?"

'_Well… I'm not sure. I do not know _when_ you will go into heat, but once you do, you will know him by scent alone.'_ Max said and I blinked in shock at him.

"Um… this is getting a little _too_ weird for me, so I'm just going to… go now." I said making myself stand up, walk past Max, down the stairs and the minute I was out of the ORDB, I took off like a bat out of hell towards the building that I had woke up in.

Once I reached it, I darted inside and dropped my clothes next to the bag that had my school stuff, _thankful_ for the fact that it was Saturday. Lying down in the shadows, I put my hands behind my head and stared at the sliver of moon that shone in the dark sky.

'Am I…. am I _really_ a bang baby? I don't want to wind up like my cousin Francis; that wouldn't look very good on a college application.' I thought before curling up on my side and falling into a light slumber.

~FEW HOURS LATER~

The sounds of explosions that sounded to be about 4 blocks away woke me up and I sat up in a rush as a wave of panic swept over me, coming from the animals of the city. Struggling to keep a lid on myself so that I wouldn't act like a chicken with its head cut off, I stood up and stumbled over to the window to look out; it looked to be about 11, maybe 12, in the afternoon and bang babies were causing havoc. The animals screeching in panic and terror in my head made it hard for me to go back to sleep, so I merely took a deep breath, grabbed my book bag and left, heading for the community center. Once I was there, I sighed in relief and sat down under some shade near the basketball court so that I could work on my make-up work, mainly math; that subject was going to be the death of me someday.

I became so engrossed with my work that I didn't notice someone standing next to me until a male voice rang out.

"Working on homework, I see." I snapped my head up in alarm only to sigh when I saw that it was Mr. Hawkins.

"Hello, sir. Yeah; I was sick for three days and I need to catch up on it." I said, lying about the part being sick, and he merely nodded.

"You know, if you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to either me or one of my two children, Sharon and Virgil." He said and I gave a fake weak smile while shaking my head.

"I'm fine, sir." I said and he cocked an eyebrow; he wasn't convinced and I sighed. "Well… I do need _some_ help, but that's only with my math homework; I'm _terrible_ ate math." I said and he nodded.

"Come into the office; Virgil should be here soon with Richie, so maybe they could help you." He said and I gave him another fake smile.

"Thank you. I actually have some classes with your son." I said as I stood up and he looked at me in surprise.

"Is that so? He's never mentioned anything about you." He said and I gave a one-shouldered shrug as I shouldered my bag.

"I keep to myself." I said and then fell silent as we entered his office. I took a seat in the corner, pulled out my English and began working on it.

Right as I finished it, I heard two sets of footsteps approaching the door and I merely placed my English in my bag and pulled out my Science. The door opened and two male scents filled the air: one that smelled kinda like the air does right before it stormed really bad, charged with electricity, along with a hint of brown sugar and the other smelled like lavender with magnolia mixed in. I only lifted my eyes as Virgil and Richie entered the room.

"Hey Pops, what's up?" Virgil asked as I lowered my eyes back to my paper and kept my mouth shut.

"Nothing much, but could you do me a favor and help out-excuse me, I didn't catch your name." Mr. Hawkins said and I didn't even lift my head.

"It's Moore, Lyla Moore." I said, my voice a little muted from my head hanging down, and I heard a small exclamation.

"Hey, Lyla; sorry, man. We didn't see you there." Richie said and I shrugged one shoulder.

"Lyla Moore? Where are your parents?" Mr. Hawkins asked and I froze; fuck.

"Um… out of town." I lied as a trickle of sweat made its way down the back of my neck.

"Are you sure, young lady?" He asked and I nodded as I packed up my stuff.

"Yes, I am. Sorry I have to run; just remembered that I have stuff to do." I said standing up and I quickly left the room, closing the door behind me.

~VIRGIL'S P.O.V. ~

I merely stared at the door for a couple of seconds before looking at Pops.

"Pops, what was _that_ all about?" I asked and he sighed.

"I think that poor girl's homeless and I was trying to extend a helping hand; I don't think she wanted it." He said and Richie nodded.

"Lyla's always been stubborn, even since the 5th grade; always doing things by herself and never asking for help." He said; Pops sighed again and ran a hand down his face.

"Boys, do you think you could possibly help her out? With school and everything else, I mean; she's too young to be on her own." He said and Richie and I looked at each other before nodding.

"Sure. I mean, after all… Static and Gear are _always_ happy to help."

~LYLA'S P.O.V. ~

I walked out of the community center, but the minute I was outside I tore off and headed towards the graveyard; it's been a while since I'd last visited my parents' graves, about two or three months. Once I was out of sight of the Freeman Community Center (1) I slowed down to a walk and continued on my way to the graveyard. I didn't take a bus, so it took me a couple of hours to get there on foot, since it was right on the edge of city limits. When I reached the graveyard gate, I took a left and headed for the lone cherry tree in the graveyard; it had been my parents' wishes to be buried underneath a cherry tree.

I stopped at the graves and stared down at the cold marble that had their names etched in it:

_Taylor Anne Moore_

_June 6__th__, 1970-April 10__th__, 2006_

_Loving Mother Wife Daughter_

_May she rest in peace_

_Jonathan Paul Moore_

_October 16__th__, 1968-April 10__th__, 2006_

_Doting Father Husband Son_

_God rest his soul_

Sighing, I sat down and placed my bag right next to me.

"Mom, dad, it's been a while, huh? Yeah, I've been busy with school and work and just trying to survive from one day to another. There weirdest _thing_ happened to me a few days ago; I was taking a walk when another Big Bang happened, only… I was hit this time and, well… it changed me. I can hear animal voices in my head and I think that my eyesight, hearing and smell became a little bit stronger, too. Weird, ain't it?" I asked the graves, chuckling weakly, and then stopped with a sigh. The only thing that moved was the tree limbs and that was because of the wind.

'What am I doing here? I'm not going to get an answer and besides… they can't hear me anyway.' I thought and then lied back on the grass.

"I just wish that _someone_ could help me; I just don't know how." I said out loud to the sky and then closed my eyes.

"You know, talking to people helps, too." A male voice said and my eyes shot open; standing over me was Static Shock and Gear.

I couldn't move, merely looking up at them, for a few minutes before grabbing my bag and throwing myself away from them, heading down the hill quickly.

~STATIC'S P.O.V. ~

I sighed and ran a hand through my dreadlocks.

"Well, _that_ could've gone better." I said and Richie nodded, snickering. "Shut up, Gear."

"Aw, come on V. It'll take some time for her to open up; the best thing to do is to let someone know." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I could always talk to Trina." I said and he nodded slowly.

"That could work. I mean, after all, you promised your pops that you would help Lyla. Although, the way she ran from us, it's almost as if she's _scared_ of bang babies. Did you _see_ the look in her eyes? I bet it was the Big Bang gas that killed her parents, but nobody's ever told her." He said; I nodded thoughtfully as I pulled out my disc and gave it a charge.

"Come on; we need to go talk to Trina." I said and then we took off, heading for the police department.

~FF-10 MINUTES LATER~

"The Moore family? Yeah, I knew them; Taylor and Jonathan were great people and excellent parents to Lyla. Why, what's going on?" My step-mom Trina, a cop, asked, as Gear and I sat down.

"Lyla is a classmate of some friends of ours and she's been living on the streets since the first Big Bang and we're worried about her. She was at the community center, but took off before we could find out what she wanted and we just saw her at her parents' graves before she took off like a bat out of hell." I said and Trina furrowed her brow thoughtfully.

"Well, she has an aunt and uncle, but I'd rather not she get sent there; besides, her cousin would blow a chip if he saw her living there." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Her cousin?"

"Yes… Francis Stone." Trina replied and both of our jaws dropped.

"_Hotstreak_? Her cousin's _Hotstreak_?" I exclaimed and Trina nodded.

"That's right, boys; her mother was the sister of Jay Stone, Francis's father. However, I don't know the location of the Stones', so I will call a lawyer and ask him for his advice. Was that all?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes, it is; thank you Mrs. Hawkins." I said as Gear and I stood up, shook hands and then left.

"Do you have any idea what's going to happen to Lyla now, V?" Richie asked as we flew through the sky and I shook my head.

"No, I don't, but I hope that nothing bad happens to her."

* * *

(1) I _could_ be wrong, so please let me know.

People, _please_ REVIEW! So far this story has **none** and that makes me think that no one likes it. I know people are reading it because of the six that took my poll on my profile. Those that are reading I thank you. So _please_ review and make this writer happy!

Also, please please _please_ take the poll; I would like some more input!

Till next time, ciao!


	4. Did I fall asleep?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN ANY CHARACTER IN STATIC SHOCK. I WISH I DID, 'CAUSE THEN NO ONE WOULD SEE RICHIE AND VIRGIL EVER, **_**EVER,**_** AGAIN.**

Summary: After her parents were killed in the first Big Bang, 16 year-old Lyla Moore has, figuratively, vanished off the face of the Earth… then again, to her peers at school she never existed. Then, after the second Big Bang, she inhales some of the gas as it blows in front of her and when she wakes up the next morning, she can hear the voices of animals and shape-shift (like Mystique, but can only shape-shift into animals/animal-type demons, like Youko from YuYu Hakusho.) Her powers eventually cause her to collapse and because she doesn't want it to happen again, she seeks out Dakota's two heroes, Static Shock and Gear, for help. Read and follow along as she trains to control her powers, helps the dynamic duo out occasionally and eventually ends up falling for Dakota's number one hero. Story is rated M for Mature content, is Virgil/StaticxOC and contains romance, comedy, adventure, horror and tragedy.

'_animal voices'_

'_**Lyla speaking to animals'**_

'thinking'

* * *

**Time Of Dying**  
Chapter Four: Did I fall asleep?

~STORY START~  
~LYLA'SP .O.V. ~

After fleeing from the cemetery, I headed down to the bay for some peace and quiet from people in general. I sat down, pulled my knees up to my chest and merely stared out at the horizon. Suddenly, I heard splashing and I looked to the left to see someone crawl out of the ocean; frowning, I stood up and walked towards the person. As I got closer, I was able to make out a red shirt and tan pants. When I reached the person, I stopped and gaped in shock.

Lying in front of me was a male about a year or two older than me with spiky red hair, some blonde streaks, a red shirt stretched tight across muscles, tan pants that hung around his waist and he was lying face down in the sand. I took two steps closer, reached out with my right foot, and nudged the person in the arm; I got a groan as the person rolled their head to the left and opened a bleary eye, revealing a green orb; I gasped.

"Francis? Francis, is that you?" I asked and he groaned again before he slowly closed his eye. Looking around, I was relieved when I saw that no one was around and pulled my book bag off.

Reaching into it, I pulled out my sweater and a hat and put it on him so that no one would see me lugging around a dangerous meta-human. When that was done, I pulled my bag back onto my back, reached down, and slowly and carefully pulled Francis up, carrying half his weight.

"Damn Francis… when the hell did you get fat?" I grumbled before setting off, heading back to the abandoned building.

I took the back roads, heading through the bad part of Dakota, as a short cut; hey, it was to me if you needed to escape from some bullies. After what felt like an eternity, I finally reached the building and kicked the back door open, nearly unsettling my balance; god, just how much did Francis weigh? I walked in and slowly lowered him down on top of the mattress; hey, I could sleep on the floor, didn't bother me any. As soon as he was lying down, I grabbed my wallet and headed for the grocery store.

I walked in and saw Virgil with his dad; I quickly darted down an aisle and headed for the bottled water. Grabbing a case, I also grabbed a few bags of chips, headed to the check-out lanes and got in one, not knowing that Virgil and his dad were also getting in line… a few people behind me. When I was done checking out, I gave the chick the money and right as I was picking up my stuff, I heard my name someone shout out my name; lifting my head I saw that it was Virgil.

'Shit.' I thought as I picked up the case of water and the two plastic bags of chips and then hurried out of the store. I walked in the shadows to avoid the heat and after a little while I reached the building. When I walked in, I saw that Francis was still lying on the mattress, but this time he was awake.

"Oh good, you're awake." I said and his green eyes shot to me.

"Lyla… it's been a while." He said, his voice rough and I nodded.

"Yup. Heard that you were involved with the Big Bang." I said and he glared at me.

"What about it?" He snapped and I glared right back.

"You asshole. Apparently you were too damned involved in causing problems in Dakota City to notice that your only cousin is homeless!" I snapped right back and he blinked.

"What… homeless? You live with Aunt Taylor and Uncle Jonathan." He said, sitting up, and I shook my head.

"Nope; they were killed the night of the Big Bang." I said and, with grim amusement, watched as Francis's face paled.

"Wait… killed? How?" I shrugged.

"Not a clue; no one would tell me. So, exactly _why_ were you crawling out of the Dakota Bay?" I asked, narrowing my eyes; Francis glared.

"The only reason I was at the docks is because those damned scientists had created a cure for the Big Bang gas and had sprayed it around the town, so me, Talon, Ebon and Shiv all stole a container of the gas and Ebon re-created the Big Bang." He said and my heart stopped; no way.

"So you re-created the Big Bang… thanks, you fucking jackass!" I snapped and he jumped to his feet, his hands smoking.

"Why, what did I do?" I was on my feet the next second.

"So I have you and your damned Meta-Breed gang to thank for my fucking powers!" I snapped and then a growl filled the air.

'_Mistress, are you okay?'_ I sighed and looked over to see Max glaring at Francis, his hair on end.

"Max, I'm fine and down boy. He's my cousin." I said and felt Francis's eyes on me.

"You're a bang baby?" He asked slowly and I gave him a cold look.

"Yeah, because of that second explosion." I snapped and then sighed before sinking back to the floor. After a few minutes, I heard Francis's footsteps and I looked up in time to see him grab a bottle of water and a bag of chips before he left; I laid my head in my right hand and closed my eyes; the encounter with my cousin had left me tired and exhausted.

Standing up, I walked over to the mattress, lied down on it, closed my eyes and after what felt like an eternity fell asleep.

~FOUR HOURS LATER~

I felt a hand shake me and I groaned.

"Go away; just five more minutes." I mumbled and rolled over.

"Excuse me, Miss Moore?" A female voice rang out and I rolled onto my back as I opened my eyes to see Virgil's step-mom, Trina Hawkins, standing over me.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked as I sat up and Mrs. Hawkins nodded with a smile.

"Would you please come with me, along with your stuff? I would like to talk with you; I knew your parents." She said and I stiffened with shock; she knew my parents?

Standing up, I grabbed my stuff, whistled to Max, and followed Mrs. Hawkins out to her police cruiser. She opened the back door and motioned for Max to jump in; after giving him a nod, he jumped in and I placed my stuff on the back floorboard. She closed the door, opened the passenger side door and allowed me to get in first. After she shut the door and I was settled she got in the car, started it and drove away, leaving the building that I hadn't even started to call my "home" yet behind us.

After a few minutes of driving, she entered the drive-through of Burger Fool and rolled down the window.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked, looking at me, and I flushed; I could buy my own food! I mean, I have money!

"I have money, you know. Besides, I'm not very hungry. Thanks anyway, Mrs. Hawkins." I said and she merely shook her head.

"Well, do you at least want something to drink?"

"A small sprite and some water. Thanks."

After she got the stuff, she pulled away and after what felt like an eternity, she pulled up in front of the police station.

~5 MINUTES LATER ~

(I don't really think you guys wanna read about her getting out of the car. Oh, what a GLORIOUS adventure, getting out of a CAR! Lol)

Sitting in her office in the station, I sipped at my Sprite while Max lapped at his water and Officer Hawkins was doing something with her computer. After a few minutes, some papers came through the fax machine and she sighed, smiling.

"All right, well, your parents' will was discovered about a few hours ago. My lawyer contacted me to let me know and he just faxed the will over. Would you like to look at it?" She asked, and I nodded, my mouth suddenly dry.

Wiping my hands on my jeans, I reached over and gingerly took the paper from Officer Hawkins. Looking down at it, I took a shaky breath and began to read.

"_We, Jonathan and Taylor Moore, being of sound state of mind, leave our possessions to the following._

_To our only daughter Lyla, we leave her our bank accounts, house and all of our possessions to do with as she sees fit._

_To our only friend Trina Hawkins, we wish we could leave her more, but we can only leave her what we love most: the guardianship of our only daughter._

_Please, keep her well and Lyla, we love you and if you're reading these, then… we're sorry, love."_

Finished reading, I took another sip and then looked up at Officer Hawkins, who was watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you read it?" I asked and she shook her head. "Well…. I've been left my parents house and their bank accounts. You're in the will, as well, Officer." I said and she blinked. Wordlessly, I handed her the will and stayed silent while she read it. When she was done, she set it down and sighed.

"I had no idea…. Do you know how they died?" She asked and I shook my head.

"All I know is that they died during the Big Bang; other than that, I wasn't told." I said and she ran a hand over her face.

"I'll call Robert and see what he thinks. Do you mind if I have it on speaker?" She asked and I shook my head. While she dialed, I got up and walked over to the window, looking at the scenery.

I watched some birds fly and dive, as if they were having a contest. I watched a hawk dive and felt a brief flash of pain as it killed its prey. Heard dogs howl, muted, a few blocks away and I gave a quiet sigh as I closed my eyes.

'_Mistress, are you okay?'_ I heard Max ask and I opened my eyes.

"_**No. Everything's… different now. I have a home now, someplace warm to go to after work and when I'm done with school. I have powers that start and stop on their own, and my cousin… my cousin is one of the people responsible for it, but I can't blame him for what he did; I guess having powers becomes part of your identity. If you lose that… you lose a part of yourself."**_ I replied, turning around as I heard Mr. Hawkins' voice fill the air.

"_Hey honey, what's up?"_

"Hey, Robert, listen, we're going to have someone move in with us. I just found out that since her parents' died last year, I've been her guardian and I didn't even know about it." She said and there was a few seconds of silence.

"_Well, what happened? I mean, they're usually right on the ball when it comes to stuff like that. I can't believe that they let something as important as that slip through the cracks. Is she a minor?"_ He asked.

"Yes, she is."

"_The administration of this city is unbelievable… good grief. All right, bring her when you come home, honey. I'm not sure Virgil will react when he gets home from Richie's, but I'm sure that Sharon will be thrilled to have another girl in the house."_ Mr. Hawkins said and Officer Hawkins smiled.

"All right; we'll be there soon. Also, she has a German shepherd; will that be a problem?"

"_No, it sure won't. Virgil's been wanting to get a dog, and since this one will be coming with, it's not going to be a problem. Bye, honey."_ He said and then I heard a click. Looking at Officer Hawkins as she put the phone down, I wringed my hands nervously; I didn't want to be a burden on people.

"I'm not going to be a burden on you guys, am I Officer Hawkins?" I asked and she looked at me sharply before shaking her head with a small smile.

"No Lyla, you're not. I know that it's going to be a little weird, adjusting to life living with African Americans, but-"

"Officer Hawkins, I have no problem with you guys being a different color; that's doesn't make you guys any less human than anyone else. It's just… you guys already have Virgil and Sharon to look after, as well as paying bills and making sure that there's food on the table. Is it really a good idea to bring two more mouths to feed into the house? I can pay rent and help out with the groceries and bills because I have a job of the supermarket, and-" I was cut off when she put a hand over my mouth.

"Lyla, it's okay! I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be. Now, you should get some rest; I'm going to be working for few more hours and you look like you need more sleep." She said, giving me a smile before moving her mouth and I frowned before hesitatingly nodding.

"All right, Officer Hawkins."

"Trina, please; since you're going to be living under the same roof as me, you can be less formal with me." She said and I gave a nod before walking over to my stuff and sat down next to it.

Max curled up right next to me and as I leaned my head against her cabinet, I blinked a couple of times before my eyelids closed on their own and before I knew it, I was passed out.

~FOUR HOURS LATER~  
~VIRGIL'S P.O.V. ~

I had just changed out of my Static outfit and was wearing my street clothes when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, son. Come on downstairs; Trina and I have some good news." I heard Pops say and I stretched.

"Sure thing, Pops." I said and walked out my door and down the stairs only to see someone's bags in the middle of the family room. "Who's moving out? Is it Sharon? Yes, my dream's coming true!" I said, pulling my elbow back in victory just as Sharon walked down the stairs.

"No, I'm not moving, little brother!" She said, and smacked me in the back of my head.

"Ow!"

"Kids, that's enough. No one's moving out, but someone _is_ moving in." Pops said cryptically and I looked at him.

"Pops, I'm not following." I said and he sighed.

"Kids, Trina just found out today that since some of her friends died last year, she became the guardian of their daughter, but because the legal system is a little corrupt, no one knew until today." Pops sighed and then the door opened.

As it did, a massive German shepherd darted in, stopped and looked around, sniffing the air. Once, I guess, it was satisfied that there was nothing harmful here, it turned around and waged its tail, its tongue sticking out the side. Trina walked inside, followed by a person whose face was covered by a hood, fair hands clutching a book bag and twisting it, almost as if the person was nervous.

"Sharon, Virgil, I'd like you to meet the newest member of the house, and my charge." Trina said and the person slowly reached up and removed their hood.

As they did, the last of the shadow from the hood disappeared and a face that was both familiar and unexpected appeared; a face that had pale blue eyes set in a fair-skinned face framed by dark silvery-grey hair that brushed their shoulders.

"Lyla Moore is your charge?"

* * *

Sorry about the late update! I've recently gotten another job where I'm looking after horses AND helping them train them, while getting one ready for the Columbia County Riding Club in 11 days, so I've been a little busy. Please read and review; I NEED more reviews for this story! Also….. **NO FLAMES!**


	5. Is This All A Dream?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN ANY CHARACTER IN STATIC SHOCK. I WISH I DID, 'CAUSE THEN NO ONE WOULD SEE RICHIE AND VIRGIL EVER, **_**EVER,**_** AGAIN.**

Summary: After her parents were killed in the first Big Bang, 16 year-old Lyla Moore has, figuratively, vanished off the face of the Earth… then again, to her peers at school she never existed. Then, after the second Big Bang, she inhales some of the gas as it blows in front of her and when she wakes up the next morning, she can hear the voices of animals and shape-shift (like Mystique, but can only shape-shift into animals/animal-type demons, like Youko from YuYu Hakusho.) Her powers eventually cause her to collapse and because she doesn't want it to happen again, she seeks out Dakota's two heroes, Static Shock and Gear, for help. Read and follow along as she trains to control her powers, helps the dynamic duo out occasionally and eventually ends up falling for Dakota's number one hero. Story is rated M for Mature content, is Virgil/StaticxOC and contains romance, comedy, adventure, horror and tragedy.

'_animal voices'_

'_**Lyla speaking to animals'**_

'thinking'

* * *

**Time Of Dying**

Chapter Five: Is This All a Dream?

~STORY START~

~LYLA'S P.O.V. ~

~5 MINUTES LATER~

We were sitting at the kitchen table, eating the meatloaf, mashed potatoes and corn that Sharon had made when Virgil put his fork down.

"Pops, I still don't get it. How did Trina become Lyla's guardian?" He asked and Mr. Hawkins sighed, setting his fork down on his plate.

"Well, we might as well discuss it and set down some ground rules along the way. Now kids, as you know, Lyla's parents' were killed in the Big Bang last year and she's been an orphan since then. Well, our attorney discovered the will and contacted Trina to let her know. When she was informed, Trina went and picked up Lyla and took her to the station, where she read her parents will." He said and I set my fork down, my appetite suddenly gone. "Lyla, would you like to tell the rest?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Well, in the will, it lists that my parents' left me the house and their possessions, as well as the money in their bank accounts. After that, it said, specifically, that Mrs. Hawkins was to become my guardian, probably to keep my away from my Uncle Jay, and so, here I am." I said softly, never moving my eyes from my plate. Hey, I was nervous; it's been a while since I've actually had a house with electricity and a hole roof over my head, so who wouldn't be nervous?

'_Master, it's okay. These people won't harm you; they're good people. Just give them a chance.'_ I heard Max say and I refrained from nodding; don't want these people to think I'm insane.

"So she's going to be living here from now on? Cool!" Virgil exclaimed and Sharon sighed.

"She's going to technically be my sister, right?" She asked and Mrs. Hawkins sighed, smiling.

"Yes and no; she'll be a foster child until I can adopt her legally, but I don't know if she'll take on the last name Hawkins or not, but as for the sister part… if that's what you wanna consider her, that's fine, Sharon." She said and Sharon squealed in excitement and happiness.

"Yay, I finally have a younger sister!" She exclaimed and I wanted to die.

"Pops, Trina, I'm happy that Lyla finally has a place to stay, but… where's she gonna sleep?" Virgil asked and I barely concealed my grimace; I hadn't thought about that.

"Hmm… that's a toughie. The extra bedroom is full of stuff and we're not about to let her sleep in a tent out back…" Mr. Hawkins dwindled off and I looked at Mrs. Hawkins.

"I can sleep on the couch; it's really not a bother, and I can also pay rent and help out with the bills and the groceries; like I said, I work at the local supermarket, so-"

"Now, you don't worry about any of that, young lady. Whatever money you earn is yours to use and spend whatever way you want to; leave the bills and groceries to use. However, as for ground rules… no drugs. I understand that you're a teenager, but I want you to be safe. Also, no gang stuff; I don't know how you are with gangs, but I don't want ANYBODY under my house involved with them. Also, I want your homework and chores done before you do anything else and if you're going to be late, call us and let us know ahead of time so that we know where you're at." Mr. Hawkins said, a stern look on his face, and I nodded. "As for your sleeping arrangements… Virgil, you got area in your room for her to sleep?" He asked and Virgil choked on his food.

"Daddy, don't make her sleep in his room; she might get lost and never come out!" Sharon exclaimed while Mrs. Hawkins hid a smile and I wanted to crawl underneath a rock and _die_.

"Really, it's no problem; I can sleep on the couch." I muttered, but no one was listening.

"Sure Pops, I could probably clear out a spot, but why?" Virgil asked and then it clicked. "Ohhhh… Pops, no way; you know that Richie comes over almost every afternoon to hang out!" He exclaimed and Mr. Hawkins gave Virgil a stern glare.

"Son, she is sleeping in your room and that's final." He said, setting it in stone, and I hid my sigh; damn, having to share a room with Virgil. This was going to get interesting whenever I hit my 'heat'.

'_Well mistress, look at it this way; he may become your mate.'_ Max said slyly and I managed to hide my blush very well, but shot Max a glare from the corner of my eye; he was lying next to Mr. Hawkins and gave me an innocent look.

'**Don't even **try** to look innocent, dog. If you're not careful, I'll make you sleep outside!'** I threatened and he sighed before laying his head back down on the floor.

"Lyla, honey, is everything all right?" I jerked my head up and saw that all four of them were looking at me; three concerned and one curious; I turned bright red.

"Yeah, but may I be excused? I haven't finished my make-up homework yet and it's due this Monday." I said and Mr. Hawkins nodded.

Standing up carefully, I made my way over to the sink; hey, I had a small amount to eat. After I washed it, I set it in the drainer to dry and then left the kitchen. Grabbing my book bag, I sat down on the couch, pulled out my Math homework, and tried to make some sense out of it. After about 5 minutes of failing miserably, I gave up and moved onto my Science. Finishing that with ease I sighed, suddenly feeling tired, and put my home work down before curling up on the couch. It probably wouldn't hurt if I closed my eyes for a little bit, so I did.

Next thing I know, there's a hand on my shoulder and I'm being shaken awake.

"Robert, she's tired; I think she's got insomnia, so let her rest." I heard Trina say and I opened my eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said groggily and sat up, rubbing my eyes to clear them of sleep.

"Virgil, show her to your room so that she can get some sleep." Mr. Hawkins said and Virgil nodded, picking up my homework and book bag.

"Come on Lyla, follow me." He said and I did so, narrowly missing hitting my knee on the corner of the coffee table. Following Virgil upstairs, I glanced around the house.

It was a nice house, with the living room near the front door, kitchen through a door in the living room and upstairs was four beds and two baths, but only three rooms were accessible… for the moment. Virgil's room was right across the stairs to the left of the steps and he opened the door to show that it was messy; typical of the teenage boy.

"This is my room, but it's kinda messy." He said, rubbing the back of his head almost as if he was embarrassed; I merely lifted a shoulder.

"I've seen worse and it's actually not that bad. So, what do you want me to move so that I can crash on the floor for the time being?" I asked and Virgil looked at me in surprise.

"What do you mean by the 'time being'?" He asked and I gave him a wry look.

"I don't plan on sleeping in here all the time, not if you've got plans or friends coming over. I'm gonna start clearing out the extra bedroom so that I can sleep in there and no fringe in on anyone's privacy." I said, now fully awake, and he gave me a weird look. "By the way, nice pillow; hope it's comfortable." I said cryptically and his head swung around to look at his bed.

Sure enough, Max was lying on Virgil's bed at his headboard, curled up in a ball.

"Oh no, pup; you are _not_ sleeping on my bed. Down-what's his name?" Virgil asked and I sighed.

'**Max, down; **_**now**_**.'** I ordered silently, looking at him, and he gave an audible sigh before climbing off of Virgil's bed.

"His name is Max and all you have to do is give him a blank look and he should get down without you having to tell him anything." I said Virgil slowly nodded.

"Ah, okay. That would explain why all you did was look at him and he got down. Now, as to where you're going to sleep…" he dwindled off before looking around. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and then pointed to the area of floor at the foot of his bed, where a pile of laundry was located.

"How about there?" I asked and he quickly nodded.

Working quickly, we got the area cleared out and a sleeping bag with a pillow was placed there. Stretching, I yawned only to realize that Virgil had vanished. Shrugging, I turned the light off, walked over and got in the sleeping bag, curled up and within a seconds, was out; maybe having insomnia for all those nights was a good thing; took shorter time for me to pass out.

~VIRGIL'S P.O.V. ~

I'd just finished in the bathroom and entered my room only to find that Lyla was already out and that she must've turned the light off before she went to bed; damn. Girl must be tired or something; either that or has insomnia. That would explain why at dinner earlier, I noticed the bags and the bruised shadows around her eyes. Watching her chest rise up and down, I listened to her gentle breathing; it must've _sucked_ living on the streets, barely surviving and yet she did. Lyla was most _definitely_ a fighter.

Yawning, I stretched, walked over to my bed and stripped to a tank top and boxers and crawled in it. Right as I covered up, I felt something wet press against my ear and I jolted; looking at me, with chocolate brown eyes, was the dog Max. Matching his stare eye-to-eye, I couldn't blink while he stared at me without flinching or even blinking; it seemed almost as if he was asking me a question.

"Um… I'm just going to sleep? I'm not going to wake up in the middle of the night and hurt your master; honest, pup." I said, reaching out and settling my hand on his head.

Looking relieved (when the hell have dogs been able to do _that_?), he licked my hand before curling up on the floor with a sigh and closed his eyes. Blinking in confusion, I shook my head, laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes. After a couple minutes of listening to Lyla's gentle breathing, I faded into the darkness that's called sleep.

* * *

Holy shit; it's a miracle! I'M NOT DEAD! LOL.

Anywho, I've been busy, like I said, working two jobs and when I wasn't working, using my free-time to prepare a Quarter horse for the Riding Club February 12th, which has been moved to this Saturday. If any of my readers live in the Lake City area and wants to see/get to know me, I'll be riding a chestnut called Blue. If not, oh well; my feelings aren't hurt.

Remember, read, review and **NO FLAMES! ANY AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE FED TO MY SEVEN DOGS, RABBIT, LIZARD, FISH, HAMSTER **_**AND**_** MY MILITARY MACAW, IKE.**

See ya'll next time, people! Until I'm able to update again, I suggest reading some of my fave stories like **He Is My Master** by Chiisai Kitsune; awesome as hell story and _definitely_ needs more reviews, cause, let's face it; 1000 reviews just aren't enough! Lol

So, if you would do that, PM me and I will give each and every person who does a cyber cookie!

Also, I need input; what chapter do you think that Lyla should have her "heat"? I'm just wondering because we're starting to come up to where she's going to start having dreams about her so-called "mate" (god, that makes me wanna laugh) and that's going to be the precursor to it, so knowing what chapter you guys would like her to start her cycle would be _lovely_.

Also, should she and Virgil "accidentally" mess up and became parents a little _too_ soon or not? If so, what chapter and if not, why? Remember, PM me to let me know!


	6. Wake Me Up, I'm Living A Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT_ OWN ANY CHARACTER IN STATIC SHOCK. I WISH I DID, 'CAUSE THEN NO ONE WOULD SEE RICHIE AND VIRGIL EVER, _EVER,_ AGAIN.  
**Summary: After her parents were killed in the first Big Bang, 16 year-old Lyla Moore has, figuratively, vanished off the face of the Earth… then again, to her peers at school she never existed. Then, after the second Big Bang, she inhales some of the gas as it blows in front of her and when she wakes up the next morning, she can hear the voices of animals and shape-shift (like Mystique, but can only shape-shift into animals/animal-type demons, like Youko from YuYu Hakusho.) Her powers eventually cause her to collapse and because she doesn't want it to happen again, she seeks out Dakota's two heroes, Static Shock and Gear, for help. Read and follow along as she trains to control her powers, helps the dynamic duo out occasionally and eventually ends up falling for Dakota's number one hero. Story is rated M for Mature content, is Virgil/StaticxOC and contains romance, comedy, adventure, horror and tragedy.

'_animal voices'  
_'_**Lyla speaking to animals'  
**_'thinking'

* * *

**Time Of Dying  
**Chapter Six: Wake Me Up I'm Living a Nightmare

~STORY START~  
~LYLA'S P.O.V. ~  
~ENTER DREAM~

_Surrounded; that's what I was. Surrounded by graves while I stood in the Dakota Cemetery and floating red eyes that seemed to taunt me. I looked around, trying to find a way out, when something loomed up behind me, casting a long, black shadow over me. Turning around, I found that it was a bunch of the jocks from school, and they were laughing at me._

"_Might as well give it up, Moore; no matter _where_ you go, you'll _never_ be accepted. Never!" Johnson's voice rang in my ears and I shivered; his voice was full of malice that I've _never_ heard before and it was all directed at me._

_Turning, I started running away, only to trip and fall. Looking behind me, I saw that a rotting skeleton hand had shot up and grabbed my ankle. As I watched, the earth moved and then fell into a hole as a half-rotten body pulled itself out of the ground and I started to shake when I saw the half-rotten face; it was my mother. I felt a bony hand wrap itself around my wrist and I looked in front; this time, my father pulled himself out of the ground and I couldn't move; couldn't scream for help._

"_Join usssssss, daughter. You were supposed to die instead of usssssss. Why should you be allowed to live and not usssssss?" My mother's voice, once soft and sweet, was now harsh and full of malice._

"_Yessssss, dear daughter. Join usssssss; become one of usssssss." My father's voice hissed and as I watched, the ground began to swallow me up, starting with my legs._

_As I watched, the earth closed over my head, cutting off my air supply, and suddenly I felt something warm and gloved grab my hand, the only thing sticking out of the earth, and I felt someone begin to pull me out. Right as my head was pulled out, something howled and I looked up to see my savior's face and-_

"Lyla! Lyla, wake up!"

~END DREAM~

My eyes snapped open and I shot up in an upright position, panting. I felt a hand on my back and I couldn't stop my trembling; it had been so _vivid_ that it wasn't funny; it was downright _scary_. After what felt like an eternity, I finally got myself under control and slumped against the wall; this was going to take a while.

"Are you okay? You moaning and was acting like someone was trying to drag you somewhere." I looked up and met brown eyes; the eyes of Virgil. Taking a shuddering breath, I nodded.

"I'm fine. Sorry to have woken you up." I said and he shook his head.

"Nah, man, don't worry about it. It's cool." He said and leaned against the wall next to me. "Must have been some dream to have you shaking up a storm like that." He commented and I nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now." I said in a low tone and he nodded.

"All right, well, I'm going back to bed." Virgil said and I nodded.

"All right, Virgil; good night." I said and he mumbled something as he climbed back into his bed and covered up, laying his head on his pillow. I sat for a little while, leaning against the wall, and just stared at the opposite wall. After a while I heard a whine and I looked over at Max

'_Mistress, you must get some sleep. You haven't been sleeping very well, so you must get as much rest as you can.'_ He said and I sighed.

'_**I know Max, but it's hard. I mean, I'm still adjusting to the fact that I now have a home to go to, a place to go to escape the cold, the rain. I go from having nothing to having almost everything; it's going to take some time getting used to.'**_ I replied and Max huffed.

'_Be that as it may be, you _still_ need your rest. Or should I wake up the human boy for you?'_ He asked, his voice smug, and I glared at him.

'_**All right, I'm going! You just keep your mouth shut, or I'll turn you into dumplings.'**_ I threatened and he merely yawned.

'_Highly unlikely.'_ He said before curling back up and I lied back down on my back and covered back up. I stared at the ceiling for a little while before my eyes wandered over to an alarm clock next to Virgil's bed; it read 4 am.

'Is it really that early?' I thought before yawning and rolling over onto my side. I closed my eyes and, before I knew it, I was out.

~THREE HOURS LATER~

"Rise and shine, people!" My eyes snapped open as someone's voice rang out and I jumped, only to hit my head on the wall.

"Ow…" I groaned out, grasping my head and curling up into a ball in the bag.

"Sharon, it is _far_ too early for me to be awake on a Sunday morning. Besides, church is in an hour. Not only that, but I think you just busted a hole in my wall using Lyla's head." I heard Virgil say, his voice full of sleep with a trace of amusement, and I grumbled.

"Wherever I go, I seem to be cursed to live with a bunch of morning people. Wake me up when it's actually _time_ to get up." I growled under my breath and then heard a whine.

'_Mistress, I need to go.'_ I heard Max say and I groaned.

"All right, all right Max, I'm up." I said and sat up.

Getting out of the sleeping bag, I stood up and stretched when I caught sight of Sharon in… church clothes? Then I remembered what Virgil said and managed to refrain from blanching; church. Shit. I hadn't been in a church for so long that it would be interesting to see how it would go.

Sighing, I motioned to Max and he stretched before standing up and shaking himself.

"Lyla hey, where are ya going girl?" Sharon asked as I grabbed some fresh clothes and my brush out of one of my two trash bags and I looked at her.

"I'm getting dressed and then I'm taking Max out for a walk; he's doing the dog version of the pee dance." I said and Virgil snickered.

"I didn't know that dogs knew that dance." He said and I nodded.

"Are you kidding? They're the ones that created it." I said and Virgil blinked, looking thoughtful.

"Huh. Now that I think about it, they're also the ones that created the puppy dog eyes, aren't they?" He asked as I stood and I nodded.

"Yup, they are." I said as I walked out of the room.

Walking into the bathroom, I locked the door and quickly changed into a dark red long sleeve shirt and a pair of torn faded blue jeans. Quickly running the brush through my hair, I grabbed my dirty clothes and brush and returned to Virgil's room to drop my stuff off in my bags… only to walk in and see him halfway dressed. Quickly looking down at the floor so that my blush was hidden, I snuck past him and set my stuff down next to my bags; I was going to have to clear out that extra room so that this doesn't happen again.

"Whoa, Lyla; sorry, I didn't know that you were in here!" Virgil exclaimed and I kept my face glued towards the floor; why in the hell was my face heating up like this?

"S-sorry about that, Virgil; didn't mean to walk in on you changing clothes." I stammered and grabbed my baseball cap.

Pulling it down over my face, I stood up and quickly left the room, closing the door behind me. Placing a hand against my chest, I could feel my heart pounding; what the hell?

'What the hell was _that_ about?' I thought as I took a few breaths to calm my heart rate and then headed downstairs.

"Oh, good morning there, Lyla; did Sharon wake you and Virgil up?" I looked over at the couch and saw Mr. Hawkins.

"Oh, morning Mr. Hawkins; yeah, she did, but I think Max was going to wind up waking me up anyway. He was doing the pee dance, or at least as much a one as a dog can do." I said and he smiled.

"I guess that that would be interesting to see. Do you have anything nice to wear for church?" He asked.

I stopped by the front door as fear threatened to overwhelm me. I was a bang-baby; they had no reason to go to church! Not only that, but I haven't stepped foot inside a church ever since my parents died; how could God forgive me for that? As I turned back to Mr. Hawkins, trying to formulate an answer, Trina walked out of the kitchen. I must've had some kind of look on my face because she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Robert, I was going to allow Lyla to remain here for right now; she has to get used to living here and asking her to go to church may be a bit much." She said.

"Lyla… when was the last time you were inside a church?" I heard Virgil's voice and I jerked; he was standing at the bottom of the steps, looking at me.

"I haven't been inside a church… since my parents passed away." I said in a low tone as I lowered my eyes to the floor and felt the tears threatening to overwhelm me. "How does God forgive something like that?" I whispered. Quickly shaking my head, I blinked back tears and looked up at the three people gathered in front of me, all their expressions the same: concerned.

"Lyla, are you okay?" Virgil asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but Max _really_ needs to go for a walk, so I'll see you guys later." I said. _**'Max, get your ass **_**over**_** here;**_** now.**_**' **_I ordered mentally and he trotted downstairs. Opening the door, he walked outside and I followed, closing the door behind me.

It was a bit nippy outside, which labeled me as the smart one considering how I didn't even think to grab my jacket. Shivering lightly, I headed for a secluded place where he could go to the bathroom without anyone being in any danger of stepping in it. Heading for a secluded area by the park, Max followed next to me.

'_Mistress, is it all right for you to be out in the cold like this without your jacket?'_ He asked and I shrugged.

'_**Probably not, but I'm not turning around just to go back and get it.'**_ I responded; this was a little weird, being able to talk to animals and them being able to respond back.

'_Mistress, you don't need to be getting sick, though. You've already missed too many days of school. Not only that, but you haven't finished your make-up work for that place.'_ He admonished and I sighed; was I being _scolded_ by a _dog_? Huh; my life must be crazier than I thought.

'_**Max, I'll be fine. We're only going to be out long enough for you to go to the bathroom and then we'll head back.'**_ I said and he fell silent. It was then that I noticed that we'd reached the destination. _**'All right Max, we're here, so go do your thing.'**_ I said and he gave a small huff before taking off into the underbrush. Resting my back against a tree, I got out of the wind and stayed under the limbs that were closest to the ground, which shielded me from the elements… somewhat.

I stood under the tree for what felt like two hours when Max came back, sticks, leaves and burrs stuck in his coat. Giving him a wry look, I bent down and started removing them while trying to avoid pulling out any of his fur. It took a little while, but I was finally done as I pulled out the last burr.

'_**PLEASE no more burrs; I don't think Mr. Hawkins will appreciate having those in his house.'**_ I said and Max shook.

'_And I wouldn't blame him; those sure are annoying to get out of my fur. Thank you for your assistance, Mistress.'_ He said and I stood up.

'_**Come on; we'd better get back before they come looking for us.'**_ I replied and left the clearing.

I was about halfway back to the Hawkins' house when I was stopped when an Asian man stepped in front of me and blocked my path. He had purple hair with a matching goatee and wore a red over shirt, a white shirt underneath and matching red pants with black slip-on shoes.

"Come on, pretty girl. Cough up all your money and Shiva won't have to carve your face." He said and as I watched, his hands turned into purple-glowing swords. My eyes widened; he was a bang baby!

* * *

Sorry about taking so long to post this! I was in a car accident back in July and because of it, I haven't been able to do much. I just recently got a new vehicle and was finally released from physical therapy and am now able to resume my activities from before the accident.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter; I just recently got my muse back for it. Ever since the accident, I've been plagued with ideas for my stories but because of the fact that my back was fractured, I wasn't able to type.

Now remember, **NO FLAMES!**


	7. I Will Not Die I Will Not Die

**DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT_ OWN ANY CHARACTER IN STATIC SHOCK. I WISH I DID, 'CAUSE THEN NO ONE WOULD SEE RICHIE AND VIRGIL EVER, _EVER,_ AGAIN.**

Summary: After her parents were killed in the first Big Bang, 16 year-old Lyla Moore has, figuratively, vanished off the face of the Earth… then again, to her peers at school she never existed. Then, after the second Big Bang, she inhales some of the gas as it blows in front of her and when she wakes up the next morning, she can hear the voices of animals and shape-shift (like Mystique, but can only shape-shift into animals/animal-type demons, like Youko from YuYu Hakusho.) Her powers eventually cause her to collapse and because she doesn't want it to happen again, she seeks out Dakota's two heroes, Static Shock and Gear, for help. Read and follow along as she trains to control her powers, helps the dynamic duo out occasionally and eventually ends up falling for Dakota's number one hero. Story is rated M for Mature content, is Virgil/StaticxOC and contains romance, comedy, adventure, horror and tragedy.

'_Animal voices'_

'_**Lyla speaking to animals'**_

'Thinking'

* * *

**Time Of Dying**

Chapter Seven: I Will Not Die (I Will Not Die)

~STORY START~

~LYLA'S P.O.V. ~

A bang baby! I couldn't help but stare as the bang baby, Shiv, advanced towards me, his saber-hands glowing purple; the same color of the bang baby gas!

"Come on, cough up all your dough and _then_ maybe, just maybe, Shiv won't carve up your pretty face." He said, taking a few more steps. Max took a couple steps forward, growling.

'_Mistress, run!'_ He urged but for some unknown reason, I couldn't; I couldn't move. I don't know why, but despite the fact that I was too a bang baby, fear had somehow cemented my feet to the pavement. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fireball hit the pavement in front of Shiv, blocking his advance and spreading into a line of fire. I spun around; I knew only one person who could control fire and I spotted him on top of a building, glaring down at us.

"Francis!" I exclaimed and heard Shiv gasp.

"H-Hotstreak, you're alive?" Shiv exclaimed and Francis leaped off the building, only to have his flames slow his descent. Landing on the sidewalk, he placed his body between me and Shiv, his fists, hair and eyebrows on fire while his eyes were a glowing orangish-red color.

"That's right, I'm alive, and I'm sending out a message right now to all the other members of the Meta-Breed; they mess with my cousin, they mess with me!" He shouted and the flames between us and Shiv rose even higher.

"Y-your cousin, what do you mean?" Shiv exclaimed. When the flames went down a little, Shiv stared at me and then gasped, fear taking over his features completely. "Oh shit, you mean her? _She's_ your cousin? Screw this, I'm out of here!" He cried before taking off, whimpering.

Francis glared after him as his figure disappeared and then turned to me, the fire completely disappearing.

"Francis… thanks." I said and he gave me a glare.

"Didn't I teach you to fight when we were kids?" He asked harshly and I lowered my eyes; I'd forgotten about that. "Besides, aren't you a bang baby too? Why don't you use your powers?" He asked and Max snarled, showing his teeth.

'_Mistress, allow me to bite him, please!'_ Max urged and I sighed.

"Max, you may _NOT_ bite my cousin." I said, directing it at the dog, and Francis narrowed his eyes.

"Who's Max?" He asked and I rubbed my temples.

"Francis, meet my dog, Max. Max, meet my cousin, Francis." I said and Francis stared at the dog, wide-eyed.

"Wait… you mean that you can _talk_ to animals?" He asked and I nodded before hearing church bells ring in the distance and I winced; shit. Church must either be starting or letting out; more than likely, starting.

"Crap; I gotta get home. Francis, I'll see ya later." I said but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Lyla, can you even _control_ your powers?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No. If I could, do you think that I would've just stood there?" I asked bitterly, angry with myself for freezing up like that, and Francis locked his eyes with mine.

"Lyla… I know that I'm going to sound like an idiot for suggesting this, but… maybe you should hunt out the hero and his sidekick for help." He said, seriously, and I stared at him, stunned.

'Is he… is he telling me to ask Static and Gear for _help_?' I thought and Max snorted.

'_If you ask me, it sounds like he's just using you, Mistress.'_ Max said and I gave Max a half-hearted glare.

"I'll think about it." I said and Francis grunted, crossing his arms.

"Do me one favor, though." He said gruffly and I copied him.

"And what _kind_ of favor are you asking for?" I asked and he quickly diverted his eyes from mine, his cheeks a light pink.

"Nothing; I just wanted to make sure that you, uh, get taken care of." He stammered and I looked at him in confusion before it hit me; Francis was crushing on someone, and had no idea how to let them know.

"Francis, are you _crushing_ on someone?" I asked and he jerked, throwing me a glare.

"No! Shouldn't you be getting back to wherever you live now?" He asked, irritated, before he crammed his hands into his pockets, turned and walked away. Staring at his back, I could only shake my head in wonder; that _sure_ was out of character for Francis. Shrugging, I looked down at Max and then sighed.

"Come on; let's get back to the house." I said.

Max shook himself and then took off. What direction was he heading? _Away_ from the Hawkins', that's for sure.

"Max! Max, dammit, wait up!" I took off after him, trying to catch up and see where the hell he wanted me to go.

He cut through the park, me a few seconds after him and then stopped when I saw where he was heading. He was heading for the church, where people were milling around as a few walked out of the church; I guess it was letting out. Looking up at the sun, I could see why; I'd lost track of time; it was almost noon. Remembering who I had followed, I lowered my head and ran to the edge of the park and then stopped when I saw him run up to a kid with dreadlocks; Virgil. Suddenly panicking, I darted towards some trees and hid.

"Hey Max, what are you doing here?"

"V-man, whose dog do you have there?" I wanted to die; Richie was there, too.

"It's Lyla's. Max, where is she, huh boy? Where's Lyla?" I watched as Max wagged his tail, turned towards my hiding spot, and barked.

'_You won't be able to avoid it forever, Mistress. You'll have to face it sooner or later; I'd rather it be sooner.'_ He said as he sat down and I growled under my breath.

'**Max, when we get home, no snacks for you.'** I snapped at him and hesitated.

Suddenly, voices began to fill my head and I closed my eyes, quickly leaning against the tree; what the hell? It had been quiet just a second ago!

'_Mistress Lyla!'_

I dimly heard Max shout as I gritted my teeth. My knees gave way and I fell to the ground, my head cradled in my hands as voice upon animal voice just stacked right on top of each other. The building pressure was becoming too much; my eyes were beginning to water as I felt something warm begin to trickle out of my ears. Pain built up in my body and my bones rearranged themselves as I felt my form change. I felt hair sprout all over my body as muscles grew; everywhere my body was changing.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand land on my shoulder, causing it to twitch. I looked up but I couldn't see who it was; my vision was blurry and there were no colors.

"Lyla…?" Anything after that was cut out and I merely shook my head, not able to understand what the person was saying.

'**Please, knock it off. You're hurting me.'** I cried out, but no avail; the voices merely began to get louder. **'Please! Stop!'**

Just then, as the pressure reached its peak, a howl roared into existence, echoing through my head and vibrating my bones. The pressure exploded, and the last thing I saw were two worried/shocked faces, three if you counted the strange animal face before blackness swallowed me whole.

~FOUR HOURS LATER~

The first thing to return to me was feeling. My head felt like it was splitting in two and something wet-a rag, from the feel of it-was sitting on my forehead. Not only that, but I was also covered up with a blanket and I had no clothes on; what the hell happened?

"How long do you think she'll be out? I mean, does she know?" Sound returned with the male voice speaking; it sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it at the moment.

"You mean does she know that she's a bang baby and that she turned into a wolf right before she blacked out and then turned right back to a human? I'm pretty sure she does know, Richie." Another voice answered;

I was confused. A bang baby; what was that?

Suddenly, memories came flooding back and my eyes snapped open. Sitting up, the world spun and I found myself falling off of whatever I had been laying on and meeting cold tile and getting tangled up in the blanket. Groaning, I just lied there with the rag pressed between my head and the tile floor; excellent way to wake up. I gave myself a 3 ½. Then, something cold and wet descended onto the back of my neck; I made a feeble attempt to chase it away as it was accompanied by a cold snout shoving its way underneath the blanket.

"Go… way." I mumbled and then felt the floor vibrate a little; someone was coming over to check on me.

"Hey Static, she's awake!" Static?What the hell was going on? Wait… that voice… I recognize that voice. It sounds an awful lot like… Rolling my head to the side, I opened my eyes only to meet blurred objects. Blinking rapidly and several times, my vision cleared and I was met with the sight of Static's sidekick/friend, Gear. Only, the face from behind the helmet…

"Richie?" I asked dumbly and he blinked in surprise.

"No, I'm not this 'Richie'. Um, who is this 'Richie' that you are asking about?" He asked, his face sweating a little, and I closed my eyes; my head was _killing_ me!

"Dude, I think it's safe to say that we don't have to worry about her giving away our secret identities; I mean, how long has she been able to hide the fact that she's a bang baby?" I heard a second ask and this time I recognized that voice right off the bat. Opening my eyes, I pushed myself up into a sitting position, braced by Max, and looked; walking over, wearing the uniform of Static but no mask, was none other than Virgil Hawkins.

* * *

Yay, chapter seven is done! Sorry about the slow update; I just recently got a job again, and with my family problems, being able to type, let alone even think about it, wasn't going to happen.

So, Lyla now knows who Static is! Thing are going to start to get real interesting from here on in!

Remember; please leave helpful reviews and **NO FLAMES!**

Ciao!


	8. I Will Survive

**DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT_ OWN ANY CHARACTER IN STATIC SHOCK. I WISH I DID, 'CAUSE THEN NO ONE WOULD SEE RICHIE AND VIRGIL EVER, _EVER,_ AGAIN.**

Summary: After her parents were killed in the first Big Bang, 16 year-old Lyla Moore has, figuratively, vanished off the face of the Earth… then again, to her peers at school she never existed. Then, after the second Big Bang, she inhales some of the gas as it blows in front of her and when she wakes up the next morning, she can hear the voices of animals and shape-shift (like Mystique, but can only shape-shift into animals/animal-type demons, kinda like Youko Kurama from YuYu Hakusho.) Her powers eventually cause her to collapse and because she doesn't want it to happen again, she seeks out Dakota's two heroes, Static Shock and Gear, for help. Read and follow along as she trains to control her powers, helps the dynamic duo out occasionally and eventually ends up falling for Dakota's number one hero. Story is rated M for Mature content, is Virgil/StaticxOC and contains romance, comedy, adventure, horror and tragedy.

'_Animal voices'_

'_**Lyla speaking to animals'**_

'Thinking'

* * *

**Time of Dying**

Chapter Eight: I Will Survive

~STORY START~

~LYLA'S P.O.V. ~

Staring at Virgil's face, I noticed that he was a lot more handsome, had filled out and had changed since middle school. Almost immediately, I clamped down on that train of thought.

'No! No, bad Lyla! Do _not even think that_ thought! Do not _even_ go there; he's with Daisy!' I scolded/reminded myself mentally. Untangling the blanket, I made sure that neither Richie nor Virgil could see anything before standing up and taking a glance of the room.

There was a workbench littered with what looked like inventions, a refrigerator, a bathroom-couldn't exactly see what was all in it, though- and there was a couch behind me. Looking around, I quickly realized that I was inside the abandoned gas station in the middle of Dakota; I recognized the interior because I would always come here to get away from the bullies when my parents weren't home.

"You okay, Lyla? You had us a little concerned." Virgil asked, interrupting my musing, and I slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I… think so. What… happened?" I asked slowly, my tongue feeling fuzzy and my throat dry. Swallowing, I tried again. "What happened earlier? I remember following Max to the church and then, the next thing I know, pain and then nothing but dark." I said, sitting down on the couch while Max curled up next to me, and both Virgil and Richie pulled up chairs on wheels and sat down in them across from me; great. This was going to be an interrogation, I just know it.

"Well, when Max turned towards the tree, I knew that you were over there but probably didn't want to come out. Suddenly, Max just went bat-shit crazy. He charged over the tree and Richie and I followed, where we found you huddled on the ground at the base of the tree, your head in your hands; you were rocking back and forth. Suddenly, right before our eyes, you just started to… change. Your face bulged out, fur sprouted all over your body, and your clothes shredded into pieces. Within just a matter of seconds, you went from being human to a wolf. Your fur and eye were still the same; silver-grey and pale blue. When I put my hand on your shoulder, you looked at me and your eyes were just filled with pain. Suddenly, out of nowhere, you just gave this soul-piercing howl and then collapsed, shifting back to human as you did." Virgil explained and I looked down at the tiled floor. So, I could shift. What good does that do me?

"Did anybody else see?" I asked.

"No. Thankfully, they were distracted when police cars went blaring past and that's when Virgil picked you up, carried you here to our hideout and then we had to go stop some bang babies. We had just gotten back and were talking when you came to." Richie said and I nodded.

"Thankfully no one saw; otherwise you would've had to explain and that would've been awkward." I said.

"You have no idea. Now, it's your turn: how long have you been a bang baby?" Virgil asked and I closed my eyes.

"I've been a bang baby… since… the second explosion." I said slowly, and my words were met by silence.

"You've only been a bang baby… since Monday?" Virgil asked and I nodded. "Exactly what are your powers?" He asked; I took a deep breath and then slowly met his, and Richie's, eyes.

"I can… hear the voices of animals, and respond, in my head. I can smell things that a person normally wouldn't be able to smell, like the scent of each individual person. I can hear up to 4 blocks away and I can see in the dark." I said and both gained stunned expressions on their faces.

"When did they begin to manifest?" Richie asked and as I opened my mouth, something silver, metallic and on four legs came walking out of nowhere. Jerking in surprise, I watched as a scope with a red lens on the end extended out of I now could recognize as a robot, and it started to do some kind of scan.

"Well… they started to manifest somewhat during school. About halfway through math class, my bones had started to feel a bit… weird. Almost itchy, like, and it felt like they had started to move a little, too. When Johnson knocked me into the lockers, the sensation sped up, but I was also mad at the time, so…" I dwindled off and Richie gained a thoughtful look.

"Did anything else happen besides that?" He asked and I nodded.

"That night after work, I had swung by the-"

"Wait, you have a job?" Virgil interrupted, and I gave him an exasperated look.

"I told your dad and step-mom this last night at dinner; remember?" I asked, irritated, and he thought about it before looking sheepishly.

"Eh… _now_ I do." He said, rubbing the back of his head, and I shook my head; men.

"Anyway, as you were saying." Richie said and I closed my eyes.

"After work, I swung by the Burger Fool to pick up some food for the homeless at the old run-down building, or ORDB as I called it, that I used to live with. I dropped food off and had entered a different part of the neighborhood when my bones erupted into movement and it felt like I was literally on _fire_. Gasping, I stumbled into an abandoned apartment building that was, thankfully, devoid of life. Losing my balance, I fell to the cold floor, and began to writhe in pain a few inches away from the moonlight shining through one of the broken windows.

My vision faded, my stomach plummeted, my ears roared and my heart rate took off; it felt like my heart was going to explode right out of my chest. The entire time my bones burned and moved and I felt like I was covered in bugs; my skin was _crawling_. The pain was _unbearable_, and eventually I was unable to even crawl or make a move." I said, opening my eyes, and noticed that Virgil looked pale while Richie looked horrified.

"How did you manage to stay conscious?" He asked quietly and I leaned my head back.

"I didn't; I passed out shortly after that. When I came to around 4 in the morning on Saturday, that's when I noticed that everything was different; that was when I noticed that my sense of hearing, sight and smell had changed, become stronger." I finished and then looked back at them.

Richie was looking thoughtful while Virgil had his eyes closed and he looked pained; did he feel responsible or something? It bothered me that he would feel that way; he had no way of stopping the second explosion. All he could've done was try to stop it, and that was it; I could've stayed at the building but I didn't; the fault was my own.

"Well, I have come with only one solution to help you out with your powers: practice." Richie said, interrupting my musing, and I looked at him; was he suggesting what I think he is?

"What are you saying?" I asked, not wanting to get my hopes up, and he smiled.

"I'm saying that V and I will help you out with your powers." He said and I gaped at him; was he _serious_?

Just then, I remembered Francis's words from earlier and I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and interlacing my fingers before looking at the wall in thought. Was it possible that..?

'Is it possible that Francis has a crush on Richie? Naw, that's absurd; Francis absolutely _hated_ Virgil and Richie during school.' I thought before lifting my head; this was the only chance that I would get for help with my powers.

"All right; I'm in." I said, sitting up straight and making sure that I was completely covered; Richie smiled.

"Great! First things first, though; we gotta figure out an outfit for you." He said and both Virgil and I looked at him as if he was nuts; huh?

"Uh, Rich… an outfit?" Virgil asked and Richie nodded.

"Yeah! I mean, come on, on the job training! Not only can she get some practice in with her powers, she can also help us patrol Dakota!" Richie exclaimed, jumping to his feet, and I merely stared; huh? Patrol..?

"So you guys _are_ Static and Gear!" I exclaimed, even though I'd already known from a few minutes ago but I was just confirming it. Virgil rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"Yeah, we are." He said and I could tell that Richie was ecstatic; he was pacing back and forth, making motions with his hands.

"Come V! Think about it! You get one part, I get another part and Lyla can get the rest! We can divide it up evenly; patrol will take less time and that way, if there _are_ bang babies out, there'll be three of us!" Richie stated and I nodded slowly; what he said made sense.

"All right, when do we begin?" I asked.

"First, we need to figure out a costume and name. Second, work on your powers. Third-"

"Homework." I interrupted and Richie stopped.

"Huh?"

"What about homework? I'm not sure about you guys, but I really don't feel like failing school." I said and Richie stared at me.

"Homework? With my genius, homework will be done!" He said and I cocked an eyebrow.

"So you'll help me with my homework." It was a question in the form of a statement and he paused.

"Wait, are you having problems?" Virgil asked and I looked at him.

"Yeah; I can't make heads or tails of my math homework; which _still_ isn't done, by the way." I said and both blanched.

"Okay, first things first: homework." Richie said and Virgil stood up.

"What about clothes for her? We can't exactly march her back to the house in nothing but a blanket." He said and I closed my eyes; my… parents' house wasn't that far from here.

'_Mistress… it's okay.'_ Max said softly, whining as he sat up and nosed my cheek before giving me a small lick.

"My… old house isn't that far from here, maybe… a 15-20 minutes' walk." I said, opening my eyes, and Virgil looked at me.

"Are you sure? I mean, how long has it been?" He asked and I stood up, keeping the blanket around me.

"A year too long. I… need closure. I just… need to face the past, even if I don't want to… I need to." I said and both of them looked me closely in the face. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Virgil nodded.

"All right. We'll do this tomorrow; no school because of a Teacher Workday. Not only will we help you with your homework, but we'll also decide on a costume, a superhero name and your powers." He said and I nodded.

"All right, that sounds like a solid plan." I said and Richie 'h-med'. "What?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Do you want us both to go with you to your old house, or just one of us?" He asked and I cast my eyes to the ground; I wasn't sure.

"Rich, your dad's going to go nuts if you don't get home soon; I'll take her. Besides, Max will be with us; don't worry. Also, didn't your old man want to take you out to a basketball game or something?" Virgil asked and Richie clapped a hand to his forehead.

"Holy crap V, I forgot! Thank God I installed that shower in here!" He exclaimed, grabbed his school bag, and shot for the bathroom. Lifting an eyebrow, I turned and looked at Virgil.

"He… installed a bathroom here?" I asked hesitatingly.

"Yup; that way, when we stop here before heading home, we can change and shower." He said and I nodded.

"Makes sense. So… why the old gas station as your secret base?" I asked and he choked as his head swung around to look at me with a surprised expression.

"How-how did you…?" He dwindled off and I cocked an eyebrow… for what seems like the third time today.

"How did I know? I used to hide from bullies here, or whenever my parents weren't home and I had nothing else to do, I'd just come here." I said and he blinked.

"Is that why I could never find you?" He asked and I jerked; what? "Whenever I wanted to play and couldn't find Richie, I'd look for you, just to play tag. Of course, I could never find you, so…" He dwindled off and I looked down at the floor, embarrassed; someone _had_ wanted to be friends back in elementary school, but bullies had always driven me to find safety.

'_Mistress, he may just be the-'_

'_**Ah! Don't you even go there, boy!'**_ I scolded, glaring at Max, and he huffed.

"Wait, you said earlier that you could tell what each person's individual scent was. What's mine?" Richie asked, coming out of the bathroom freshly showered and I looked at him.

"Let's see… I smelled your scents back at the community center the last time I got a whiff. So…" I sniffed the air and looked at Richie. "Your scent reminds me of lavender with a dash of magnolia; of course, at the moment, it's clashing with your Old Spice body wash. Virgil's reminds me of how the air smells right before it storms with a hint of electricity and a dash of brown sugar." I said and both gaped at me. "What?" I asked and they looked at each other.

"Does that mean she would be able to tell if we changed our gym socks or underwear?" Richie asked and I scrunched up my nose.

"Probably." Virgil said and I cringed; _major_ downside to that aspect.

"Don't forget, she can also hear up to 4 blocks away." Richie reminded Virgil and both gained horrified looks.

"That means-"

"That means, that if you ever plan on doing something private in the bathroom, inform me beforehand so that I can get out of hearing range." I said dryly and both nodded in agreement

"Well, V-man, I'll see you later. Lyla, we'll work tomorrow; I gotta go shut Backpack down." Richie said and I jumped when I heard the whirring noise; I'd forgotten about the little robot.

"So that's Backpack." I commented, looking down at it, and its sensor extended and nodded; I jumped. "How intelligent is it?" I asked.

"Very; only Richie can understand it." Virgil said as Backpack retracted its sensor, walked over to Richie and climbed up onto his back.

"Backpack says that your hormone levels are starting to rise a little bit." Richie commented and I crossed my arms underneath the blanket.

"I'm female; we tend to be a little bit more unbalanced than males. Don't forget; I'm also a teenager; our hormones are usually out of whack as it is." I replied and he frowned.

"Hmm… true. Well, gotta get; see you guys later." He said and walked out of the gas station.

Looking over at Virgil, I suddenly became aware of the fact that I was basically nude, and I wrapped the blanket around me even tighter; that gained a weird look from Virgil.

"You all right, man?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah; it's just a little awkward to be standing here in nothing but a blanket." I said and Virgil nodded before blinking.

"Wait a minute… hold that thought!" He said and darted out of sight.

Cocking an eyebrow, I could hear him rummaging around, looking for something, but what? After a few minutes, he walked back out holding a small pile of clothes. Setting them down on the couch, he sat down and I did too; hesitatingly, mind you. Passing me a shirt, I took it from him and noticed that it was covered in his scent and that the yellow and red baggy long sleeve shirt looked familiar; as did the red pants.

"Um…" I dwindled off, not sure if I should ask or not.

"These are some of my old clothes; I don't wear them anymore, so you can use them until we get back to the house. Of course, I don't have any underwear for you, so, um…" He dwindled off, his face turning red, and I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it; I can go commando for a little bit." I said and then stood up, managing to not fall, picked up the clothes and walked over to the bathroom. _**'Max, stand guard outside the bathroom.'**_ I ordered mentally and heard him woof.

'_With him, it is unnecessary; he is changing clothes.'_ He replied as I entered the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

'_**All right, well, make sure that he doesn't try anything.'**_

'_Must you _ALWAYS_ be wary of other people? The robot is right, though; your scent is starting to change. It's not a whole lot, but only dogs at the moment can tell.'_ Max replied. I dropped the blanket and pulled the shirt on; it was huge on me but it was better than walking around naked.

'_**So… what does that mean?'**_ I asked and there was a moment of silence as I pulled on the pants; baggy and I would need to find something to tie around my waist to keep them from falling down.

'_It would seem that you will be going into heat soon; how soon I do not know. Of course, you could either embrace it, or ignore it and go through it every three months until you are either mated by some random male or have your one true mate claim you and keep that from happening.'_ Max said and I made a face.

'_**So, let's say that I did find my one true mate; would that mean that I would have kids or what?'**_ I asked, dreading the answer.

'_No. You would only have younglings if you so desired; you have more control over that than we animals. Of course, you could also mate during a certain period during your-'_

'_**Okay, I got it!'**_ I interrupted and snatched up the blanket.

Walking out of the bathroom, I found Virgil sitting on the couch wearing his jeans, boots and orange and black striped long sleeve shirt. He wasn't paying any attention; just rubbing Max's head, who was just drinking it up with his head tilted, ears laid back and his tail sweeping the floor; I merely shook my head and leaned against the door frame. It continued on for a few more minutes and I couldn't help but admire the sight; he was good with animals, but… how would he take it if he knew that pretty soon I would go into heat like one? He would probably treat me like everyone else does: like a freak.

Just then, Virgil lifted his head and saw me leaning against the bathroom door frame. He smiled and my heart jumped; fuck; I'm screwed. Okay, so I seem to have developed a small, secret crush for one of my house-mates; nothing would come of it. He's with Daisy; compared to her, I don't stand a chance.

"Do they fit okay?" He asked and I blinked.

"What? Oh… the clothes. They're a little big, but that's fine; I just need a belt so that the pants don't hit the ground." I commented and he nodded.

"There should be one on Richie's desk." Virgil said, pointing, and I snatched it up.

Tightening the belt to where the pants wouldn't fall off-hopefully-I experimented and it worked; they didn't fall down; sweet.

"All right, let's go; Max hasn't eaten and he's probably upset." I said and he snorted.

'_I am not. I am only upset because _you_ have not eaten _at all_.'_ He said, looking at me and then stood up.

"Ready to head home? Food should be made by now. Just be prepared to not be able to eat it; Sharon was supposed to make meatloaf." Virgil joked and I managed to crack a smile as we stepped out of the old gas station.

* * *

Oh good grief… I didn't think I'd be able to get this done because I've been working my ASS off at work. Not only that, but my mother has also gone off the deep end and is causing problems at home AND at both my work and hers.

Hoped you enjoyed reading the chapter! Remember: leave HELPFUL review. Any and ALL FLAMES will be ignored.


	9. I Will Not Die I'll Wait Here For You

**DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT_ OWN ANY CHARACTER IN STATIC SHOCK. I WISH I DID, 'CAUSE THEN NO ONE WOULD SEE RICHIE AND VIRGIL EVER, _EVER,_ AGAIN.**

Summary: After her parents were killed in the first Big Bang, 16 year-old Lyla Moore has, figuratively, vanished off the face of the Earth… then again, to her peers at school she never existed. Then, after the second Big Bang, she inhales some of the gas as it blows in front of her and when she wakes up the next morning, she can hear the voices of animals and shape-shift (like Mystique, but can only shape-shift into animals/animal-type demons, kinda like Youko Kurama from YuYu Hakusho.) Her powers eventually cause her to collapse and because she doesn't want it to happen again, she seeks out Dakota's two heroes, Static Shock and Gear, for help. Read and follow along as she trains to control her powers, helps the dynamic duo out occasionally and eventually ends up falling for Dakota's number one hero. Story is rated M for Mature content, is Virgil/StaticxOC and contains romance, comedy, adventure, horror and tragedy. Story also contains yaoi in the form of HotstreakxRichie/Gear. Actually, the rating has been changed to T for Teen due to, well… you guys already know, so there's no point in my going into it.

"_Animal voices"_

"_**Lyla speaking to animals"**_

'Thinking'

"**Lyla in animal form"**

* * *

**Time of Dying**

Chapter Nine: I Will Not Die I'll Wait Here for You

~STORY START~

~NEXT DAY~

~LYLA'S P.O.V. ~

Monday morning; oh joy. _NOT._ Here I was thinking that maybe, just _maybe_, whatever God there was would take pity on me, but nope! First thing in the morning: woken up by Sharon shouting that breakfast was done at 8 in the morning; the hell was up with that?! Groaning, I turned over on my spot on the floor and buried my face in the pillow.

"Someone make her shut up." I growled and heard Virgil move on the bed.

"You're not much of a morning person, are you?" It was a statement in question form and I merely grumbled in response. Just then, someone knocked on the door and then flung it open.

"Hey, Virgil, my man, you awake?!" I groaned and just covered my entire body with my blanket; it was Richie. "Whoa, I didn't know you were sharing a room with her. Way to go, man!" Richie said and from the tone of his voice, he was grinning.

"Richie, if you don't shut up, I'll make sure that your jaw is wired shut." I growled from underneath the blanket and heard snickers.

"She's not much of a morning person, is she?" No shit, Sherlock.

"Give her a few minutes to wake up, Rich; Sharon woke us up yelling something about breakfast and Lyla wasn't able to fall asleep until somewhere around 2 this morning." Oops; I guess I kept Virgil up.

"Sorry." I said, pulling the blanket off my head and saw Richie standing in the doorway with… was that a _duffel_ bag? "Um… is that a duffel bag you have in your hands or have you decided to carry a purse around?" I asked and Richie blinked while Virgil busted out laughing.

"Ha-ha, it _does_ look like a purse!" Sitting up, I watched as Max slunk into the room and I blinked; who let him out?

"Hey Max. Did Mr. Hawkins let you back in?" Richie asked and Max sat down at my feet, shaking himself free from any dew.

'_Yes, he did. The man was even nice enough to wait for me while I finished my business in the backyard. Don't worry, Mistress; I buried it, so there's no need to worry about anyone stepping in it.'_ Max replied and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Who let you out to begin with?" I asked, for Richie's and Virgil's benefit, and Max lied down.

'_The woman called Sharon. She is a loud one, for a human; does she always speak that loud?'_ Max complained and I covered my mouth with my hands to keep from laughing. Of course, with Richie and Virgil looking at me odd, I knew that I would have to explain.

"He said… that Sharon let him out and… that she's loud… for a human. He asked if… she's always… that loud." I explained, having to pause between every few words in an attempt to stifle my laughter, and Virgil started laughing.

"Man, whoever said dogs were dumb need to meet Max!" He said, falling back onto his bed.

'_What does the Brainy one have in that bag of his?'_ Max asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, boy. Seriously Richie, what _is_ in the bag?" I asked and he smiled as if he had a secret. Oh, wait… he did have secrets; _several_, in fact.

"Lady, gentleman and dog, I have brought with me clothes for Lyla's costume." He said, dramatically flourishing the bag and I merely cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, Rich, having a third person to help us patrol is good and all, but… remember what happened with She-Bang?" Virgil asked, standing up. Of course, I'm guessing he forgot that he was only wearing a pair of boxers, showing off his muscles and I quickly closed my eyes to banish the naughty images that arose in my mind's eye.

'No! No, bad Lyla, bad girl, bad; do not even go there!' I mentally scolded myself and then opened my eyes to see Virgil holding up a bright pink half-shirt; my jaw dropped. What the fuck was _that_?!

"Uh, Richie, I _really_ don't see Lyla wearing this." He said and looked at me.

"Dude, be glad that my cousin isn't here; otherwise that shirt would be in flames. Where did you _find_ that thing?" I asked, inching away from the offending color, and Richie frowned.

"I found it at the Thrift store. They had a bunch of clothes on sale for like 50 cents apiece." He said and dropped the duffel bag onto the floor before walking over and sitting on Virgil's bed.

"So you got a bunch of cheap clothing. Are we going to mix and match them or what?" Virgil asked, stretching and I somehow managed to keep my eyes glued on the floor, of course when the bottom of his abs rose, showing off the outline of something else-

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked, quickly looking at Richie, trying desperately to get my mind off of Virgil.

"Well, we could head to the junkyard and practice your powers." Richie mused and then frowned at something. "Uh, V, you _do_ realize that you're still in just your boxers, right?" He asked and it was comical to see Virgil glance down and yelp; I'm guessing he completely forgot about that fact.

"Lyla, is there _any_ particular reason as to why you didn't say anything about me being damn-near nude?!" He asked, grabbing up clothes and dashing out of the room and I leaned back against the wall.

"Because then where would the humor be in that?" I asked, snickering, and Richie merely shook his head.

"What ever happened to the shy girl that you used to be?" He asked and I gave him a level look.

"I was never shy; I just kept to myself." I said, stretching my arms, and he gave me a weird look.

"Lyla… when Virgil was standing in his boxers, you could barely keep your eyes on his face. Do you like Virgil?" He asked and I froze; what? Did he just ask me if...?

"Um… what are you getting at?" I asked, looking at him a little weird. I guess there was something on my face because he gaped before grinning and pointing at me.

"You have a crush on him, don't you?!" He exclaimed and I blinked; talk about out of character for him. "You like Virgil!" He said, laughing, and I growled.

"Richie… shut up." I said and he snickered.

"Fine, fine, but consider this ammunition." He said and I could only blink in confusion as Virgil walked in, fully dressed; thank god.

"So what's the plan for today?" Virgil asked.

"Well, the plan is that we figure out how to help Lyla gain control over her powers. Then, we can decide what kind of outfit she'll have." Richie said and I narrowed my eyes.

"_I_ will pick the clothing out, thank you." I said and Richie rolled his eyes.

"Okay, if you say so." He said and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, whatever we do, we'll have to swing by her old house first; she can't continue to wear the ratty clothes she's been wearing." Virgil said and I closed my eyes; dammit.

"_Or_ we could practice her powers first and _then_ go to her old house." Richie said and I opened my eyes.

"I like Richie's plan." I said, not really wanting to go home quite yet, and Virgil nodded.

"All right. As soon as you're dressed, Lyla, we'll head over to the Junkyard." He said and I nodded.

"Okay, so… no offense, but can you guys, like, _vacate_ so that I can change?" I asked, hinting, and Richie nodded while Virgil turned red and both quickly left the room. Groaning, I grabbed the duffel bag and riffled through it, pulling out a pair of blue jean Capri's and a light red shirt. Eying them in distrust, I quickly changed into them, reached into my bag and pulled out my hair brush; it was falling apart, which meant that when I was done at the Junkyard with Virgil and Richie, I would _have_ to swing by my old house and grab some stuff before heading back here to clean out the spare room. Hurriedly, I brushed my hair and then walked out of the room, to find that only Max was waiting outside the door; wait… when did _he_ slip out of the room?!

"_The boys are waiting for you downstairs; I believe that the boy Virgil will already have a plate of food for you, if I'm not mistaken."_ Max said, his tail wagging, and I nodded, stepping past him.

"_**All right, thanks Max." **_I said and he stood up, following me over to the stairs.

"_I wouldn't be surprised if the boy Virgil turned out to be your mate; you two seem to hit it off quite well."_ I stumbled and almost slipped down the stairs… if I hadn't caught myself on the railing, that is.

"_**MAX!"**_ I screamed internally, pretty sure that my face was heating up, before getting in control of my reactions and quickly hustled downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, I saw Richie, Virgil, Sharon and Mr. Hawkins were all eating, but no Trina; there were two empty chairs: one between Virgil and Richie and one between Mr. Hawkins and Sharon.

"Uh… good morning." I said and Virgil looked over his shoulder.

"Hey! Took you long enough to get dressed." He said, smiling, and I blushed; fucking hormones.

"Yeah, well, I had to find some clothes that were to my taste and fit well enough." I said, shooting Richie a look that said 'stay-away-from-my-wardrobe' and then saw the plate and a cup of orange juice that was at the empty chair between Virgil and Richie; the hell?

"Virgil already made you up a plate, Lyla." Mr. Hawkins said and I looked at Virgil before slowly sitting down.

"Um… thanks, Virgil." I said and he nodded, taking a bite of egg. As I started eating, I saw Sharon's eyes darting back and forth between me and Virgil and a bad feeling slowly made its way through my veins; uh-oh…

"Daddy, don't you think that it was awfully nice of Virgil to get Lyla a plate of food ready?" She asked and Mr. Hawkins looked up; I couldn't help but be nervous.

"Yes, but there's nothing wrong with that; Virgil was just being a gentleman, that's all." He said and then resumed eating; however, I saw that that didn't satisfy Sharon _one bit_.

"Oh, come on, daddy! How cool would it be for Virgil to do that for Lyla because he _likes_ her?" She asked, right as I took a drink of orange juice, and I couldn't help it; I choked on it as Virgil nearly gagged on his mouthful of food while his face turned a little red and Richie was trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, do _what_?!" I exclaimed after managing to swallow my gulp of orange juice and had to work to ignore Max's laughter, which was rebounding through my skull. "Wh-what made you ask _that_?!" I asked and Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Because Virgil did it for you, and not Richie! That must mean that he likes you!" She said and Virgil's already red face turned even redder. "Aw, look daddy! Baby brother's blushing!" She gushed and Max's laughter increased; I was barely able to hold back a wince. Shooting a glare at Max, I returned to my food when I saw Sharon staring at me with a sly smile.

"Um… yes?" I asked, unsure of what she was smiling about, and her smile merely widened; uh-oh; this can't be good.

"Tell me Lyla, what do you think of my brother?" She asked and I stopped my hand a few inches from my mouth holding a fork full of food; was that a trick question? Slowly putting my fork down onto the plate, I looked at her, showing nothing on my face yet my blood was surging as my nerves were on high alert.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully, gauging her expression.

"I mean, what do you think of my brother? Is he cute, handsome, what?" Sharon asked and I imagined myself hanging above a giant man-eating flower with only a fraying rope as my lifeline; to my right, I saw Richie watching with an interested expression. Virgil, on the other hand, was listening with a reserved expression; I was afraid to know what his thoughts were.

"Well… he _is_ good-looking. However, even if I was interested, last I knew, he's dating Daisy Watkins." I said and Sharon dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"A minor detail. If he was single, would you date him?" She asked and that was it; by now, everyone was listening and waiting for my answer. How was I going to answer this without landing myself into a shit load of trouble and avoid hurting anybody's feelings?

"Well… if he was single, probably. _However_, it is too early to tell; first off, he would have to be interested in me. Second, I've never really spent much time hanging out with him and his friends, so I don't know him all that well. Third, I'm not really looking; I just want to graduate from high school." I said and Mr. Hawkins nodded with a smile on his face, Sharon looked surprised, Richie had a knowing look and Virgil… was that _disappointment_ that I saw on his face? Suddenly losing my appetite, I looked at Mr. Hawkins. "May I be excused? I suddenly don't have much of an appetite." I said and he nodded, concern written all over his face. Ignoring it and pushing my chair away from the table, I wrapped my food up, placed it in the fridge and looked at Richie; for some unknown reason, I just couldn't look at Virgil, not with knowing that he was somehow disappointed. "I'll wait for you guys outside." I said softly and then snapped my fingers at Max, who obediently stood up and followed me out of the kitchen. I paused for a few seconds, trying to quell the quickly rising emotions that Sharon's questions had unintentionally roused. With just a few questions, I had realized that my parents would never get to see any grandkids-if I had any, that is-, they would never see me get married-if I was lucky enough to find someone-and they would never see me graduate from high school.

Walking upstairs, I quickly went to Virgil's room, grabbed my jacket and hat and slipped them on right as Richie walked into the room.

"Lyla, you okay?" He asked and I paused, thinking about what had just transpired.

"I… don't know. It just suddenly occurred to me that I've never dated _anyone_. I've never really had much of a social life all because people think that the way I look is weird. My dad found nothing wrong with it, but that's because it's in his genes. Apparently, I look _exactly_ like his great-great-grandma or something along those lines, so neither my parents had anything wrong with it. Peers at school, or people my own age… saw me as some kind of 'abomination'." I said and saw Richie open his mouth to say something. "_You_ may have never said it, but those words have been spoken by others and their parents. Why do you think I kept to myself when we were I school and always hid whenever I wasn't at school?" I asked, a little harshly, and Richie snapped his mouth and looked guiltily at the floor; ah. Someone he either knows or is related to have said that same thing about me. "The only people that helped me out were my cousins, Francis and Tammy, but then they became bang babies and my parents were killed during the Big Bang… I just decided to vanish off the face of the planet. Not literally, of course; I just faded into the background. Living, but not really living; surviving but only just. I found a job, ran away from my childhood home because the memories hurt just being there and became homeless. What money I didn't use to buy food for me and the other homeless people in the building where I was currently staying went towards school." I said zipping up my hoodie and Richie looked up at me, his blue eyes remorseful.

"Is… that why you never went on field trips with us?" Richie asked softly and I nodded.

"Because I didn't have enough money, I stayed behind at school and avoided any of the students that stayed behind as well. I mean, my parents would've signed the permission slips of course, but I never showed them any permission slips because I had no intention of going on a field trip." I said and Richie nodded before frowning.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but… what brought this on?" He asked and I sighed, scratching the back of my head.

"Sharon's questions. I know that she didn't mean any harm, but… her asking me those questions just drove it even further home that… my parents won't see me graduate. If I do get married, my dad won't be able to walk me down the aisle. If I ever have kids, neither of my parents will be able to see, hear or even hold their grandkids. My father never had to scare any boy off; my mom never had to take me shopping for a dress, so… once you think about it, it's really quite depressing." I said and Richie shook his head.

"Man, I can't imagine… anyway, I came up here to grab the duffel bag full of clothes." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah. We should probably head on over to the junkyard; Virgil is probably getting pretty anxious." I said and quickly walked out of the room, walked down the stairs and saw that Virgil was waiting by the front door, his eyes trained out the window. Remembering the look on his face earlier, I grimaced before stopping a few feet behind him. "Hey… you okay?" I asked softly and Virgil spun, causing me to jump back a couple inches.

"Whoa! Oh, hey Lyla. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering the same thing about you, though. I mean, you _did_ kinda look upset when you left the kitchen." He said softly and I slowly nodded.

"Yeah, well… let's just say some unwanted memories rose up. Anyway, are you ready to head out? Richie should be down anytime now." I said and then looked down at Max. _**"Max, can you go get him?"**_ I asked mentally and he woofed quietly before turning and darting up the stairs.

"Um… where's he going?" Virgil asked and I leaned against the wall next to the door.

"To get Richie who, by the way, is upset that you didn't make _him_ a plate of food this morning. I mean, isn't that what you're supposed to do for the people you care about?" I said a little loudly and he gave me a weird look. I motioned my head and he understood: Sharon was on the other side of the kitchen door, listening in, and I decided to mess with her a little bit. Grinning, he shrugged.

"Eh, I guess it slipped my mind. I'll have to apologize to Richie for it when he gets down here." He said, playing along, and right on cue, Richie walked down the stairs and over to us. "Hey, Rich, sorry that I didn't make you that plate of food this morning; I forgot that you had asked. My bad, man." Virgil said and Richie quickly caught on.

"Yeah, man! I mean, come on, V! We're supposed to be brothers; how could you not make me a plate of food?!" He cried comically, pretending to cry a little, before he ruined it and exploded into laughter. Virgil joined him while I snickered and Max sighed while shaking his head.

"_I will never understand humans and their strange ways."_ Max said and I flashed him a small smile.

"All right, we've got things to do, so lead the way, o mighty ones." I said sarcastically and both Virgil and Richie nodded. Following them outside, I placed my hands in my jacket pockets and followed them to the junkyard; the walk took a while because animals were constantly coming up to say hi.

When we finally reached the Junkyard, Max found a shady place to lie down while Virgil and Richie hid behind some cars to get changed; I whistled while pacing and looked everywhere BUT the cars where they were changing. Hey, I have morals! Just because I'm 16 doesn't mean a damn thing! I just do a really good job of ignoring my hormones… sometimes. When they finally walked out as Static and Gear, I stopped my pacing and faced them with my arms crossed.

"All right, now what?" I asked and Static shrugged.

"I dunno. Any idea on how you changed shapes last time?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No; all I felt was immense pain. It felt like literally every single animal within 10-miles of me started talking all at once and I couldn't get them to stop, no matter how much I pleaded with them." I said; Backpack climbed down from Gear's back, made his way towards me before extending his red eye and seemed to eye me from head to toe; Gear looked thoughtful.

"What kind of emotion were you feeling when it happened?" He asked and I gave him a weird look; what did _that_ have anything to do with my powers?!

"_Just listen, Mistress. He may be onto something."_ Max advised and I sighed before thinking back to what happened when I transformed into a wolf.

"I felt… anger towards Max, because he wasn't listening and then despair when I couldn't get the voices to quiet down." I said and Gear smiled.

"So, all we have to do is get you angry, kinda like with the Incredible Hulk!" He exclaimed and Static gave him a weird look.

"Uh, Gear… you don't _want_ to get the Hulk angry. Remember what happened with Thomas?" He asked and Gear nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm over 100% positive that Lyla will be able to control herself! So… how do we get her angry?" Gear wondered out loud and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm up for anything as long as it involves me _not_ getting beat up." I said and Gear gave me a sly look.

"Anything?" He asked slyly and my hackles instantly rose; what was he planning? "Hey, Static, I know a sec-ret!" He sang and I could only give him a weird look; the hell?

"What secret is that?" Static asked, looking at Gear, who grinned at me.

"You see, Lyla has a crush and I know who it is." He sang and horror-quickly followed by anger-rushed through my veins and I growled as I felt my canines sharpen and lengthen.

"Gear… don't you do it." I warned and Static looked at me.

"Wait, you have a crush Lyla?" He asked and then quickly looked back at Gear. "You know who it is? Who is it?" Gear smiled and his blue eyes locked on mine.

"I know him, you _definitely_ know him, as does everyone else in the school." He said and I took a step forward as a snarl escaped my mouth; how _dare_ Gear even _think_ about sharing that information; it was suppose to stay confidential!

"Everybody at the school knows him? Well, who is it?!" Static asked and as Gear opened his mouth to answer, I finally snapped.

I leaped and knocked the man behind the mask down, as I snarled, rage flowing through me. How dare he take me from my pack, from my family?! I bared my fangs at him as I growled in anger; take me home, human! I demand it!

"**For what purpose have you brought me here, human?! Why am I away from my pack's territory?! Is this part of some sick game for your amusement?!"** I snarled.

Suddenly, I felt teeth grab my scruff and I was yanked off the human. Ripping free, I spun and found a dog-probably one of the humans' mutts-growling at me, brown eyes narrowed. I responded with a snarl and bared my teeth in defiance as I lifted my tail in dominance.

"_Mistress Lyla, you must calm down and _think_; you are human, not a wolf."_ The dog said and I crouched.

"**Me, one of those useless humans?! Have you lost your senses, mutt?! Do I look like one of them?!"** I responded and heard footsteps; swinging my head towards the sound, I watched as Dreads slowly walked up, his face covered by a mask and his gloved hands held up in a non-threatening manner. I narrowed my eyes and watched him suspiciously; what did this human want?

"Lyla, I need you to calm down. You're not thinking rationally." He said slowly, acting as if he was speaking to a cub, and I bared my teeth warningly.

"**Stay away, human! You've done enough damage by removing me from my pack; I will lose my position as female alpha!"** I snapped and then I watched as the human reached up and removed his mask slowly.

"Static…" The man in green said and when the mask was gone… I saw a young human male with dark skin and chocolate brown eyes. The eyes were warm and kind and there was something… familiar…

All at once, images began flashing through my head and I howled in agony. As I went to lunge at the human who had caused my mental agony, the dog grabbed my scruff and pinned me to the ground. I could only snarl, growl and howl as image after image played through my head.

Once the last image had been played, I merely lied there, panting, as Max kept me pinned against the ground, making sure that I couldn't do anything, while shame filled me. Dammit; I lost myself! How could I have forgotten that I was a human and not a wolf?! How could I have attacked Richie almost attacked Virgil?! All at once, horror flooded me at the thought of me injuring one of them and, with a surge of strength, hurled Max off. Leaping to my feet, I spun and ran out of the Junkyard, ignoring the frantic yells and shouts.

I ran, wanting to forget the images of Richie under my paws and leaping at Virgil all because he had helped me remember my true-self, even thought it had hurt like a bitch. I ran past people and their kids, hearing shouts of shock. When the screaming of child reached my ears, I stopped and turned my head towards the sound; a few feet away, a group of four men were fighting to shove a three-year old into the back seat of the car, while the child screamed for his mother.

Changing direction, I hurtled towards them before sneaking up behind them and then snarling. The men jumped and I crouched, my teeth bared in anger, as growls left uninterrupted. The first man drew a gun and aimed it at me. As his finger pulled the trigger, I dodged and jumped on the man, knocking him to the ground before leaping for the next one. As my paws met his chest, I felt a metal baseball bat meet my left shoulder, knocking me to the ground. A pained yelp escaped me, but I forced myself up, embedded my teeth into the next man's leg and, with a jerk, ripped him off his feet before dodging another strike from the bat and bit that fourth man-the one with the bat-in the arm that held the weapon. I squeezed warningly, and when he went to throw me off with his arm, I brought my jaws together, breaking his arm; he yelled out in pain and dropped to the ground. Suddenly, a loud bang went off and I felt something bite into my side; it felt like buckshot. Spinning, I saw the first man that I had knocked down had regained his feet and withdrew a knife with his other hand. Snarling, I leaped at him, as he swung the knife, which sliced through my right shoulder as I landed on him. I bit him shoulder to the point to where he could only grasp it and cry as my teeth fractured his shoulder blade.

Stepping away from the man, I stopped when I felt small arms lightly touch my neck. Turning my head, my eyes met the eyes of the three year old little boy.

His small hands smoothed my fur as his light green eyes shimmered with tears, his brown hair was messed up and his sun-kissed face was covered in dirt, while his clothes were torn here and there from the men ripping them as they tried to kidnap him.

"Doggy… takes me to mommy at the park, please." He said and I gently lowered my battered body to the ground, allowing him to climb on.

Once he was on my back, I turned and limped back towards the park, my body screaming as blood trailed behind me from the buckshot. Ignoring it, I didn't stop my march until I reached the park. There were a few police cars parked there, with a few officers standing off to the side as a young mother, with tears streaming down her cheeks, talked to a female office.

"Mommy!" The little boy on my back screamed, and the officer turned, causing me to almost falter in my steps; it was Trina.

The boy's mother saw him, and ran towards us, crying at the sight of her son. I stopped, allowed the little boy to climb off and watched as he was reunited with his son. I stood for maybe a few seconds before my legs crumpled underneath me and I crashed to the sidewalk, landing on my side.

"Mommy, doggy saved me!" I heard the boy say and I managed to roll over onto my stomach as the boy and his mom approached me. The boy ran up and lightly touched my head and I wagged my tail, letting him know that I enjoyed it, before forcing myself to my feet. "Doggy, are you hurt?" He asked and I shook my body-regardless of the fact that now that my adrenaline was gone everything was screaming in pain-and lightly licked his hand before turning. I took a couple steps before falling again; only this time a pair of blue shoes met my sight.

Rolling over onto my side, I stared up at the concerned face of Static and I blinked before sighing and then forced myself to sit up. He crouched and lightly placed a gloved hand on my head, rubbing it lightly.

"We don't blame you, Lyla. It's all right; Gear thought that what happened might occur, since you were basically becoming a wolf. We just didn't think to tell you. I'm sorry." He said quietly and I whined before falling into his chest and licked his throat.

"Excuse me Static, but is that your dog?" I pulled back and turned to look at the mother-with her son in tow-who was looking at me. Static chuckled and shook his head.

"No; she's actually one of my friends. She just recently gained her powers and wanted to help protect the city." He explained and the mother looked at me.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you for saving my son?" She asked and I heard a quiet exclamation from Static. My vision darkening, I closed my eyes briefly before lying down and taking a deep breath, trying to ride out the pain.

"**Yeah; take me to the nearest vet's office. I have buckshot embedded in my side and it hurts."** I said before the black abyss swallowed me whole.

* * *

I am SO sorry for not having been able to update! I've been looking for a job, helping people out with their animals and waiting for my settlement check to come in that I haven't been able to work on my stories! That, and Writer's Block is a BIG FAT BITCH. Just like Kyle's mom! Lol

Anyway, as of now, I would enjoy it if I got at least 5 reviews before my next update; it lets me know that people are actually READING my stories! Also, please leave constructive criticism so that I know what to fix or what I can do to make my story better!

See you later!


End file.
